Battlestar Galactica: A Lucky Miracle
by Deathzealot
Summary: When Racetrack's Raptor miss-jumps during the Caprica Rescue Mission they find both a surprise that quickly becomes a miracle for the Fleet during their long journey and an intriguing mystery. No Ships Yet. HIATUS
1. Part 01: The Graveyard

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any shape or form own the popular sci-fi show known as Battlestar Galactica; this includes characters, plots, the fighters, and anything else under the banner of Battlestar. I also do not own the anime meta-series Macross in any way as well. I only own my plot, characters, mecha and ships that I have created for the purpose of this story. So please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Battlestar Galactica: A Lucky Miracle  
>Volume 1 of Wayward Family<strong>

_A Battlestar Galactica and Macross Crossover Story_

_Written by,_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Story Opening is Scars of Yesterday by Dragon Force  
><strong>

**Summary: **When Racetrack's Raptor miss-jumps during the Caprica Rescue Mission they find both a surprise that quickly becomes a miracle for the Fleet during their long journey and an intriguing mystery.

**Chapter BGM is Mission 13 (Karos Graveyard) from the Homeworld Original Soundtrack **

**Part 01: The Graveyard**

_I will always remember that day, the day that the Fleet got its first real lucky break in a long while. However sometimes I still get nightmares over that fraking graveyard. While it was a lucky break for us, it was from the bones of others that we got that break and I shall always remember that…_

_ Taken from an Interview of Captain Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_System AA-117  
>Bolo Sector<br>November 7, 2047AD  
>Earth Calendar<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The cold emptiness and blackness of space is a dangerous place to be in, thanks to many dangers that make it unfriendly, like radiation, novae, solar flares, and many other common natural dangers. However there is also those created by others to harm others, as evidenced by a very large debris field in a small, barren, and lonely system out in the middle of nowhere. This debris field sported many wrecks of dead ships, machines, and even people. One of the largest pieces of debris along the field is a large section of ship that looked to be literally sliced off from a larger ship. This section sported numerous panels some sort of transparent material that covered the entire piece of hull. These panels themselves were covered by some sort of armored shutters, however many of these shutters and panels were literally torn apart by something allowing anyone to see the dead and darkened city that lay at the center of the piece of hull. Numerous bodies of people floated through this dead city their dead eyes seeing nothing but the broken city around them. A piece of what looked to be a billboard floated along them as well displaying the ships name: _Megaroad-07_. The seventh long-range colony ship constructed and launched by the people of the United Nations Government of Earth after humanity was nearly destroyed during a previous war. Sadly this colony ship was no more and its large crew of colonists now dead from something or someone that destroyed the large colony ship. However something new and alive suddenly entered the graveyard of the _Megaroad-07 _and its supporting fleet. This something is a tiny ship that suddenly appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the large debris field, right in a calm part of the large graveyard. In the ship's cockpit its pilot shook her head to clear the fuzziness of the jump before looking around to see what happened.

"Skulls? What happened? This doesn't look like Caprica to me," the pilot mentioned looking behind her at the man sitting at a console along one side of the ship or better known as a Colonial Raptor a small transport and support/scout craft for the Fleet of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, now for the small, lonely and desperate fleet that is all that remains of the once powerful Twelve Colonies. The man shook his head as he too tried to get rid of the fuzziness clouding his head from the jump.

"Gods I hate jumps! Anyways it looks like something was wrong in the jump drive's firmware somewhere," the Raptor's Electronic and Countermeasure Officer, one Lieutenant Hamish "Skulls" McCall reported with a dry tone and another shake of his head. The pilot one Lieutenant Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson shook her head angry at this before turning back to look out the viewport.

"Frak! It was our first jump too," she responded angrily after hearing this. She turned back around to look at Skulls when one of the Raptor's passengers looked up from his place strapped in a crash crouch near the back of the small scout ship.

"You got to be kidding me! We mis-jumped! Can't we catch up to the group?" the man said with a curse of his own on his lips. Lieutenant Edmondson looked over at him and the other four suited figures in the Raptor's very tiny passenger compartment before shaking her head with a sigh.

"No, even if we could the Mission orders are to return to the Fleet in case of a mis-jump, and that is what we are going to do," she replied turning back around to her controls to start preparation for jumping back. The passengers looked at one another before groaning out loud.

"Great! Sergeant Mathias is going to be pissed! She is going to be down five Marines," one of the other passengers said with a grimace. The other passengers, or rather Marines, could only nod sadly in agreement with the man. The two Raptor crewmembers could only chuckle at the misfortune of the marines before turning to their duties. However Skulls suddenly cursed out load as a beeping started to come from his console. At the same time Racetrack cursed as well as a piece of debris stumbled almost lazily past the cockpit of the small Raptor.

"Frak! Apparently we are in the middle of a large debris field Racetrack!" Skulls reported after looking through his readings on the DRADIS console in front of him.

"No really! I didn't notice!" Racetrack replied with a snarl before starting the Raptor's engines as the Raptor shook as another piece of debris as it impacted side of the small ship.

"We need to get out of this field before we jump," Skulls warned his pilot as he kept his eyes on his readings. Racetrack only snorted in response as she started to maneuver the Raptor around the various pieces of debris.

"Skulls! Find me a way out of this mess," Racetrack ordered as she whipped the Raptor around one large piece of debris. Skulls kept his eyes on the readings displayed on his screens as he entered commands into the console before him.

"Frak! This field is huge Racetrack! It is going to take a while to get through it!" he reported after a while looking through the readings. Racetrack could only nod at this as she kept her eyes on the surrounding debris and continued to fly the Raptor through the field. Suddenly her eyes widened behind the faceplate of her flight suit as a dead body of someone passed to one side of the Raptor.

"That was a human!" she said after turning her attention back to the debris wondering how in the world humans got all the way out here. As far as she knew no one from the colonies have ever came this far out from the colonies, till now anyways.

"You think it is the Thirteenth," Skulls mentioned quietly after recovering from seeing the body fly past the cockpit. He mentioned the Twelve Colonies long-lost sister colony of Earth, whose location had been lost in time and the place where the ravaged survivors of the colonies were trying to get to.

"I don't know and right now I don't care. We need to get out of here, before whatever did this comes back," Racetrack responded to Skulls who simply shrugged before returning to look at the readings. He suddenly stopped and entered a few commands into the keyboard on the console before turning back to Racetrack.

"There is something very large coming up Racetrack," he reported while Racetrack only nodded at this keeping an eye out for whatever was approaching and soon saw it making her blink in surprise.

"What the frak is that?" she said as the tiny Raptor approached a large boxy looking ship that was remarkably intact with only a few holes in her hull here and there. Skulls moved away from the console and leaned over the copilot seat to look the ship over as the Raptor got ever-closer to it.

"It looks to be about eight-hundred meters all around, it is not as large as a Battlestar but it is pretty close," Skulls mused out loud looking the large ship over with a practiced eye since before he became a Raptor ECO and pilot for the Fleet he had been a shuttle pilot for the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards and saw quite a lot of various ships going through the shipyards, which gave him a general apparition for warships. Racetrack knowing this only nodded before bringing the Raptor around to look at the ship further.

"She doesn't seem to be all that damaged. There are a few holes in her hull, but that is about it," Racetrack mentioned herself as the tiny Raptor flew around the ship towards what looks to be front of the ship. Skulls nodded at this as he continued to look over the lines of the ship, however both of them blinked in surprise when they the Raptor came around finally towards the front of the ship, for gracing the front of the ship where a pair of large-scale hatches covering something from view.

"I have seen something like this when I took a shuttle out one time to the Colonial Mothball Fleet, and saw a _Mulciber _Class Mobile Space Dock. That ship sported similar hatches on her construction pods," Skulls mentioned in awe as he stared at the ship that sat almost peacefully in front of him. He mentioned the large _Mulciber _Class Mobile Space Docks that had been introduced after the end of the Cylon War. They at first been converted from a few remaining _Jupiter _Class Battlestars like the _Galactica _herself and later constructed from scratch since many of the Colonial Fleet's small shipyards and docks had been destroyed during the war. The _Mulciber _basically had a pair of large construction bays or pods which would have been flight pods on a _Jupiter _or another Battlestar. The _Mulciber _class would help the Colonial Fleet get back onto its feet after the end of the war, and would eventually been retired or mothballed due to the raising introduction of new light shipyards through-out the colonies.

"So this ship has to be some sort of Mobile Space Yard as well or something similar anyways," Skulls mentioned with a gleam in his eyes that made Racetrack groan for she knew what that means.

"You want to board and look it over don't you Skulls?" Racetrack asked shaking her head at this knowing where her co-pilot and ECO were going to ask. The large man simply grinned behind his faceplate at this before looking back out at the ship for a moment before turning back to look at Racetrack.

"Think about it Racetrack, we don't know anything about who built this fleet and who destroyed it. We are going to need some info on what happened here and since this one of the only ships still intact we have to board this one for that info. Also I don't know about you, but I don't want to go back to the Old Man with nothing," Skulls said starting what would normally become a long and drawn-out argument. Racetrack sighed and looked out at the large ship herself before looking at Skulls.

"Yes that's true but we can come back with some ships from the Fleet to look through the debris later on," Racetrack replied trying to convince him to give this up, even though she knew it was hopeless when he latched onto something like this.

"True Racetrack, but who says the Old Man would let us come back and even if he would I don't think the President would. Oh and if both of them say it is okay it would take a while to arrange a mission to return here and who knows once we return all of this would be gone," Skulls fired back with a small smile on his face. Racetrack sighed at this finally deciding to give up, before turning to at her amused passengers.

"So Corporal Nowart, are you guys up for this?" she asked the senior marine Corporal Allan Nowart.

"Yes ma'am. It is far better than sitting around here doing nothing, and heading back to the fleet empty-handed. Besides we are already suited up anyways," Corporal Nowart responded with a grin behind his own helmet faceplate of the more bulky Marine space suit he was wearing, while the other four marines cheered at their commander's decision. Racetrack only snorted at this before looking over at Skulls who looked quite pleased with himself.

"Crazy Jarheads! Anyways looks like the 'ayes' have it Skulls, therefore start looking for a docking port, hanger, or something to board this ship then," she ordered with another shake of her head. Skulls grinned broadly before saluting her lazily and turning to return to his station to start looking for a way to board that ship. Racetrack meanwhile turned to stare out at the ship floating almost peacefully in front of the Raptor. She hoped that boarding this ship would be worth it and that they find something, for she wouldn't want the Old Man get angry at her for something like this. With a sigh Racetrack turned her attention to other matters like scanning the rest of the debris, so they would have some info on what happened here.

"Alright I think I found something, it looks like there is a small hanger located on the ventral hull of the ship," Skulls reported a few minutes later after thoroughly scanning the entire ship from top-to-bottom. Racetrack looked up from her scans, while the Marines looked up from their ongoing triad game.

"Well then let's get going and pray to the gods that we find something good to show to the Old Man when we get back. Gods help us if we don't," Racetrack ordered with a small smile that made the others in the Raptor chuckle. Unknown to them they were about find something that would not only start them on the path to reunite with their long-lost cousins of the Thirteenth Tribe, but would be the lucky break the Fleet needed to keep themselves one step ahead of the encroaching Cylon fleet chasing them.

-o-Chapter End-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Post Chapter Notes  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well folks I welcome you all to this new story of mine, which if you haven't figured it out yet, is a Battlestar Galactica/Macross Crossover based around the time of the second full-length series Macross Seven give or take a few years. However before I go on I want to warn Robotech fans this is a cross with the real Macross series not Robotech so please no reviews asking about this for I will just laugh at you. Moving on, the ship mentioned in this chapter is in fact not an official design for those who are left scratching their heads. It is a design I created for the purpose of some of my Macross story-ideas that I have had from time-to-time. This design is the _Vulcan _Class Long-Range Factory Ship, the precursor to the _Three Star _Class Factory Ship which we see in Macross 7. These ships are built to support the earlier _Megaroad _Class colony ships and as noted here are far-smaller than the _Three-Star_. I should mention that to those Homeworld players out there, I have based the _Vulcan _on the _Shaman _Class Carrier from the second game of the series Homeworld: Cataclysm. I shall see about digging up my profile and specs for this ship to post later for those interested. As for the _Galactica _being part of the _Jupiter _Class Battlestars, instead of the more popular and fanon _Colombia _Class is because I read somewhere that according to _The Science of Battlestar Galactica_ that the VFX Artist who designed the _Galactica _in the real-world called it the _Jupiter _Class. Thanks to this and the _Mercury _Class I will have other Battlestar Classes named after the Roman Gods, including the _Valkyrie _Type.

With that said I am sure some people are wondering why I am giving my foreword here at the end instead of my usual at the beginning Foreword, well this is thanks to several readers of my past works mentioning that they hate my regular foreword and don't know why I keep putting these in. Therefore I am trying something new here and throwing it at the end of the first chapter so these people can just ignore it if they want. However the reason I write-out forewords no matter that I don't really like writing them is to cover my ass, in case of someone mentioning in a review that I should have warned them of this or that, I can just simply point out that I did in the foreword it is your fault that you never read it.

That out of the way let me point out a couple of things before I finish this up. First Corporal Allan Nowart is a canon character from the series, though is seen in the series as a Sergeant not a Corporal. Same when the Sergeant Mathias mentioned earlier in the chapter, who is Gunnery Sergeant Erin Mathias which we know was the Marine leader during the Exodus from New Caprica therefore I have her as part of Starbuck's Rescue Mission. Granted I could have used Venner or Harder but I thought Noward would be better. Also the Old Man mentioned for those not in the know is in fact William Adama, just to let those people now. This leads to my second point I am going to try to use mostly official named characters from the series, I may introduce a new character or two but I am going to try to stay with official named characters or naming non-named characters. My third and final point is that for the purpose of this story Cain has not been killed and is far different from how she is portrayed in the series. How they treated Cain is one of the first of many reasons why I eventually stopped watching the series, therefore since I can I am going to change her character around here. For this reason she is going to be center character for the next chapter which shall flash over to the Fleet, and will most likely have a couple of flashbacks exploring a bit what happened to the _Pegasus _after the fall of the colonies. No matter that I don't really like putting in flashbacks, going to have to or I am going to have to write-up some sort of prequel later on. That said I do believe that is all I really wanted to say therefore some final things to mention before I am done.

Basically this story is the Battlestar side of things while the next story will be from the Macross Side of divide. This story is only really going to be a handful of chapters, and shall explore what happens when the Battlestar universe meets the Macross Universe. Now this idea came about after I thought that there are very few real honest-to-god Macross and Battlestar crossovers, there are a few Robotech crossovers but very few good Macross ones.

That out of the way I am quite finished and I shall end this small little post-Foreword and get back to writing. Enjoy the story folks!

William R. Woods

8/27/11

**NOTE (9/23/11): Wow! Another story from Deathzealot, so soon after I posted the second chapter of Wings of a New Dawn. Well. Basically this chapter has been sitting on my computer for about a month and decided that I really should post it to see what people think of it. So enjoy what little there is. I do plan on getting the second chapter of this done, thankfully it is about half-way done so it shouldn't take long to finish. Also sorry no omake, this story is only going to have a few mainly based on the story itself. **

**One last note here, yes I am aware of that this is similar to Macross Avalon by Frasermage but in my defense I only read Avalon after I finished this. It is also a bit different from Avalon as well, with Racetrack finding a dead Macross Fleet not a live one and this fleet is an older Megaroad fleet not a New Macross Fleet like in Avalon. **

**Anyways that is about it folks!  
><strong>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Part 02: Back on the Homefront

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any shape or form own the popular sci-fi show known as Battlestar Galactica; this includes characters, plots, the fighters, and anything else under the banner of Battlestar. I also do not own the anime meta-series Macross in any way as well. I only own my plot, characters, mecha and ships that I have created for the purpose of this story. So please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Battlestar Galactica: A Lucky Miracle**

**Volume 1 of Wayward Family**

_A Battlestar Galactica and Macross Crossover Story_

_Written by,_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Opening Theme to the Original Battlestar Galactica **

**Part 02: Back on the Homefront**

_After the _Pegasus _and its fleet arrived, the Fleet's Moral was the highest it ever been and it basically almost doubled our population. We went from 49,000 souls to just under 85,000 souls in an afternoon. This was a miracle, a lucky miracle, and it was only the first of a series of lucky miracles that happened in a short amount of time…_

_Taken from the Autobiography of Fleet Admiral William "Husker" Adama  
>Circa March, 2060AD (Earth Calendar) <em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_VIP Lounge (Observation Deck)  
>Colonial One<br>Beta Antini System  
>Bolo Sector<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About the time that the Raptor piloted by Racetrack and Skulls were docking with the unknown ship, the fleet it came from stood waiting in an inhabitant system several light-years away from the grizzly graveyard that the _Megaroad-07 _and its Fleet had become. This fleet numbered about eighty ships of various sizes, and configurations. There were small graceful passenger-liners, large lumbering freighters, gritty fuel-tankers, large elegant passenger ships, and many others including two hulking ships that are the Battlestars _Galactica _and _Pegasus _the Fleet sole defenders and the Twelve Colonies only remaining warships. On one of the smaller passenger-liners a woman stood in the forward VIP Lounge of the small starliner looking out at the surrounding space thanks to the large window that took up the front wall of the lounge. As she looked out she could see the various ships of the fleet spread out in formation with Colonial Vipers fighters patrolling around the edge of the fleet keeping an eye out for any who would want to attack their charges. The view was awesome yet sad at the same time thanks to the various scars many of the ships wore thanks to the constant attacks, and the woman look at this view with a hint of pride, yet at the same time some sadness. The woman sighed she turned away from the window and started out at one bulkhead with eyes that didn't see the bulkhead or even the various ships that she couldn't see through the window, but through her own memories. Ones that were both painful yet happy at the same time, memories of the journey she took after that fateful day during the attack on the colonies.

"So this is where you have been hiding Helena?" another woman's voice said jolting the first woman out of her thoughts and made her turn to see President Laura Roslin the current president of the Twelve Colonies and the woman's new boss strolling into the lounge.

"Not hiding Madam President, thinking," the woman, one Helena Cain former Colonial Admiral, mentioned with a shake of her head before turning to look back out at the surrounding fleet.

"You know you can call me by name Helena. I am not going to snap at you for doing so," the President responded with a sigh as she came up alongside the former Admiral to stare and admire the various ships of the fleet. Helena only chuckle at this looking over at the president.

"Blame it on my military training…Madam…ahh Laura," she replied with a smile making the other woman smile and chuckle before sobering.

"You thinking about the Holocaust and the Fall aren't you?" Laura asked with a frown making the former Admiral sigh as she started to remember that fateful day, that day that everything changed, the day that the Twelve Colonies of Kobol fell.

"Yes and the days that followed. I just about went crazy during those days after the attack. Frak! I shot and killed my own XO, someone I considered a dear friend," Helena replied sadly remembering Jurgen Belzen someone that had been a very close friend. Laura sighed having heard this before, and softly laid a hand on other woman's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Yes but you more than made up for that mistake Helena. Soon after you shot him you quickly followed his earlier advice, recalled your Vipers and jumped out going on to meet the fleet being gathered by Commander Kronus. You would then go above and beyond when you went back to the colonies and managed to rescue a further fifteen thousand people from both Aquaria and Aerilon. Gods, I do believe you more than made up for that single mistake," the president mentioned with a shake of her head at what the former Admiral had done.

She first had gone back to the Colonies, pulled off a daring plan that managed to save over fifteen thousand people on both Aquaria and Aerilon. A plan that featured the _Pegasus _pulling what is called an "Adama Maneuver" where a ship jumps right above a planet's atmosphere free-falling onto the planet before eventually jumping back out to the orbit of the planet. This maneuver was used by the then Lieutenant William Adama who lead a mission during the First Cylon War using the newly developed Raptor craft where they launched missiles destroying several Cylon positions before jumping out before Cylon Raiders arrived. However Helena Cain pulled it off with a full Battlestar, and instead of launching missiles launched three squadrons of Vipers surprising the handful of Raiders on patrol and ensuring aerial superiority before jumping out. Three large Military Freighters followed the _Pegasus _down and instead of jumping out would set down discouraging Marines who quickly rounded as many people as they could before returning to the Freighters. Another mission happened at the same time at Aquaria with twenty Raptors, ten being Raptor Ultras, and three small Passenger Liners doing a similar maneuver.

Helena Cain also managed to destroy three Cylon Baseships that had been orbiting Aerilon by luring them away to a set position, with a clever ruse using Raptors and decoys, where she emplaced several nukes on proximity triggers which then went off when the enemy ships approached them destroying them along with the majority of their deployed Raiders. Meanwhile the _Pegasus _would jump from its free-fall to the orbit of Aquaria launching its last two Viper squadrons to support the now returning Raptors and Passenger Liners. Granted the two missions where not without losses, of the deployed Vipers several were destroyed, and two Raptors had been caught on the ground by Centurions who killed the entire crews along with any civilians gathered already. Finally the _Pegasus _would receive damages from the free-fall and from a Raider patrol that caught her in Aquaria orbit before her supporting Vipers returned from escorting the remaining Raptors and passenger liners.

Combined both missions would save over fifteen thousand people, which including the twenty thousand people saved by retired Commander Samuel Kronus of the equally retired _Lupa _Class Military Freighter _Astradon _was mind boggling. Thanks to both Kronus and Helena Cain these people would be saved and eventually managed to meet up with the _Galactica _and its own fleet. This done Helena immediately handed in her resignation after promoting Commander Adama to Admiral and handing the _Pegasus _over to Commander Cade Ward, before looking forward to being a civilian in the fleet and helping where she could. However neither Admiral Adama nor the President were about let her go that easy and the President gave her a new job to reflect her past military career. Therefore the former Admiral became the Presidents sort-of Secretary of Defense slash permanent military advisor.

"Yes Madam President, but I still haven't forgiven myself for that mistake," Helena eventually responded after several moments. The president sighed at this before nodding understanding the other woman's emotional pain.

"I completely understand Helena. Anyways the meeting with Admiral Adama and his Commanders are in about a few minutes," the president mentioned after a while thinking about her own mistakes she went through during her presidency, that she regrets to this day. Helena Cain nods her head silently before turning to look at the President.

"Thank you Laura, your support does help," she finally said with a small sad smile before straightening and becoming once more the woman that managed to save all of those people before leading them to the Fleet.

"Then we shouldn't keep the good Admiral waiting then Madam President," Secretary Helena Cain, Colonial Minster of Defense mentioned with a nod of her head to the President, who smiled and shook her head before turning leaving the Lounge behind. Helena briefly looked back at the window and her memories before turning to leave as well making the small lounge silent and barren once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_President's Office  
>Colonial One <em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later in the President's office found both woman sitting behind the single desk in the room as Admiral William Adama and his senior commanders filed into the room for the weekly meeting. First there is of course the Admiral himself William Adama, former Commander Adama of the _Galactica _the man who has constantly thrown himself and his crew into battle defending the ships of the Fleet from the chasing Cylons. Next there is Commander Cade Ward of the _Pegasus _the man who took command of the ship after Cain's resignation. Commander Ward had been in-route to take command of the newly completed _Mercury _Class Battlestar _Vanguard _when the attack happened and had given the orders for his ferry-Raptor to join the gathering fleet under Command Kronus. Ward is someone who had served on board the _Pegasus _before as the then Commander Cain's CAG and had transferred out to take a XO position elsewhere. Next there is reinstated Commander Samuel Kronus an aging Cylon War veteran who command the original Battlestar _Pegasus _during the last years of the war. After the Armistice he would become a key figure in building a dedicated Fleet Combined Training Program and Academy, from there would briefly be the Commandant of the War College before working for several years in the Ministry of Defense. After this he would manage to buy the retired _Lupa _Class Military Freighter _Astradon _through some of his connections with the military. From this ship he would run an Independent Inter-Colony Freight Service for over a decade. During the Cylon Attack on the Colonies, Kronus would manage to push back an initial attack on the convoy that the _Astradon_had been part of using the ships limited weaponry. Now reactivated Kronus is supervising the building of a Fleet Training Program and the general refit of the _Astradon _into a Mobile Fleet Academy. Next there is Colonel Charles Renner the Commander of the _Cyclops _Class Military Freighter _Altair_, a newer class of Freighters then the older _Lupa _Class. Finally the most junior officer of the group Major Fiona Peterson, commander of the _Watcher _a _Charger _Class Escort Sloop, the military version of the _Courier _Class Light Passenger Liner, which the _Colonial One _is a member of. Interesting enough is not the first time Major Peterson been under the command of Adama, for she had served on board the _Valkyrie _as Tactical Officer during Adama's command of that Battlestar. While the _Galactica _and _Pegasus _the only real warships of the lot, the addition of the Military Freighters and the _Watcher_ gave the fleet further protection and a sense of security to the civilians.

"So Admiral care to start?" President Roslin asked after several moments of the group of Command Officers finishing talking to one another and sitting down in front of the President's desk. Normally it would be only Admiral Adama reporting to the President on the status of the Fleet's Defense Ships, but with only a handful of ships it was decided for all of them to give their individual reports.

"Very well Madam President, currently the _Galactica _as of this morning finally sports a full complement of three Viper Squadrons along with supporting craft. As well all of her minor damages have been repaired fully," the Admiral replied with pleased look on his face due to his ship being somewhat fully operational for the first time since the Holocaust. Turning he looked at Commander Ward who nodded in understanding.

"The _Pegasus _currently sports six Viper Squadrons, and we are currently spooling up another two squadrons of Vipers though we are coming short on trained pilots. Hopefully once the Academy is fully up and running we can bring the _Pegasus _Viper Wing up to a full ten squadrons. On another front most of the damages from the Aerilon Rescue Operation are mostly repaired thanks to the spares sent over from the _Carina _and _Gideon_," the Commander of _Pegasus _reported mentioning the _Flattop _Class Salvage and Repair Ship _Carina _one of two _Flattop _Class ships in the fleet, and the _Gideon _a Heavy Supply Ship. The President nodded seeing her Secretary of Defense quite happy with this report, for the _Pegasus _would always be her ship just like the _Galactica _still the Admiral's ship even though he is the Admiral now.

"Hopefully once the _Virgon Express _is finished with the refit of the _Astradon_, we can see about getting the _Pegasus _fully repaired," Secretary Cain said, mentioning the other _Flattop _ship which was currently docking with the old _Lupa _Class Freighter turning it into a floating mobile academy.

"Speaking of that, Commander Kronus how is the Academy going?" the President asked looking over at the aging Commander Kronus who simply blinked in surprise before nodding.

"The Academy and the refit are coming along great Madam President; the Academy's Staff Positions are just about filled, though I ask some of the more experienced pilots take some time to teach part-time. The refit itself is coming along nicely and I for one am glad that we are doing this with a _Lupa _Class instead of a newer _Cyclops _or _Warden_Class ships. The _Lupa _Class is built modular in nature allowing it to be easily configured for different mission. No offense against the _Altair _Charles," the aged Commander responded before looking over at the mustachioed Commander of the _Altair_ who only rolled his eyes and snorted. Kronus smiled shaking his head before returning his attention to the amused President and Defense Secretary.

"Where was I…Oh yes… The Viper Simulators from the _Pegasus _have been transferred over with a couple of Viper-Ts the Viper Factory managed to cobble together. On the other front myself along with the Admiral and a few of his senior officers managed to hash together a three-week training course for Fleet Personal before going on to complete another two weeks of specialized training for their chosen position before being assigned to one of the ships. Viper pilots will go through a smaller two-week training course before going to flight training which will be a week in simulators, another two weeks in the Training Vipers before finally getting their wings, " the old Commander continued on looking down at a note pad on his lap filled with notes. Secretary Cain looked shocked at this looking over at the serious looking Admiral Adama.

"That is pretty short training course. Can we really train people in that short of time?" she asked looking between Adama and Kronus who only sighed.

"We have no choice Helena. I would have it longer but the Cylons may not give us the chance to train our people like we want too. They may have given us a breather but they will be back in time. Both the _Galactica _and _Pegasus _are short of personal due to combat losses in the fights since the Holocaust. Before the arrival of the _Pegasus _and its fleet we mainly took shuttle pilots, civilian pilots of various breeds, and try to teach them to fly a Viper due to the shortage of pilots. Now we can take some time to train up some replacement personal, the _Galactica _is especially short in the deck and gunnery divisions. This way we have a steady stream of replacements personal," the Admiral responded sadly looking at her with a look of a hardened warrior. Helena sighed knowing this was true, for she herself knew how many losses she suffered during the Attack on the Scorpion Shipyards, the Rescue Operation, and a few minor battles since then.

"What about when you have the _Galactica _and _Pegasus _fully crewed? Are you going stop the Training Program till such time you need it again?" the President asked after several long mournful moments of silence between the military officers, including Cain went through remembering the losses suffered. She in turn was surprised to see the grins on her senior military commander's faces. Helena just blinked wondering what they had up their sleeves, and wondered why Major Peterson blushed.

"Well Madam President, Major Peterson here had been over at the _Galactica _visiting some old friends that had been transferred from _Valkyrie _with me and she got in a discussion with Chief Tyrol about the Starboard Flight Pod. There had been some talk in converting back to a fully function Flight Pod allowing the ship to carry a full load of six squadrons. However Chief Tyrol and Major Peterson have a better idea. Major?" he said turning to look at the blushing commander of the _Watcher_. Both Secretary and President looked at one another wondering where this was going before turning back to look at the Commanders. Taking a deep breath to the young Major started her spiel.

"To start off Madam President are you familiar with the _Mulciber _Class Mobile Docks?" she asked looking across the desk at the President who blinked at this before turning to her military advisor and Secretary of Defense who started to get where this is going.

"Madam President, the _Mulciber _Class was a class of large mobile docks that at first were converted from old _Jupiter _Class Battlestars like the _Galactica _which had its flight pods rebuilt into fully-enclosed shipyards able to build small ships like a Gunstar or similar sized vessel. These ships where used to build up the Fleet's light combatants during the aftermath of the Cylon War and would be retired when it was deemed that they weren't needed anymore. A few would be transferred to the reserve fleet while the others would be fully decommissioned and scrapped," she explained with a small smile for this was getting interesting. The President simply blinked before turning to calmly waiting Major and the still grinning senior Commanders. She briefly wondered what sort of surprise the ever inventive Chief Tyrol would come up with next. First it was the Blackbird, and then whatever this idea happened to be.

"Thank you Secretary Cain. Major Peterson please continue," she directed the young woman who once again took a deep breath before continuing her little speech.

"Since the Starboard Pod is already enclosed, we can use the equipment stored onboard the _Altair _that was stripped from an old _Marilyn _Class Mobile Yard during the Exodus and turn it into a full space dock able to build ships like _Charger _Class Sloops or something a bit larger like a Gunstar. We can basically start construction of a real defense force for the Fleet," she said with a small shy smile on her face. The President's jaw dropped in surprise while Cain only looked somewhat surprised at this for yes she had guessed what was going on when the Major mentioned the _Mulciber _Class but hearing it was another matter entirely. The mentioned _Marilyn _Class was FTL Capable Mobile Dock and Yard able to jump when needed. However besides some general station-keeping thrusters, it only sported FTL Drives and no Sub-Light Propulsion. Mainly it was used by both Civilian and Military ships for general repair and resupply. While it was designed to build new ships it is never used as such due to availability of various fixed shipyards and docks throughout the colonies.

"That is simply amazing, but Admiral wouldn't you want to have the _Galactica _to sport its full fighter strength?" the President finally asked after recovering from her shock. The Admiral smiled sadly as he shook his head.

"Yes I would Madam President, but I would also like to have a few more ships under my command then having Vipers. Besides with the _Pegasus _at full strength it will sport almost twice the complement of a _Jupiter _Class Battlestar like the _Galactica _therefore I am not all that concerned. However if the _Pegasus _wasn't here then it might be a different story," the Admiral replied with a nod to Commander Ward who look quite pleased with the Admiral's response. Meanwhile Secretary Cain thought of what they could build with that Flight Pod converted into a full Shipyard.

"Back on topic here for a moment, so eventually we could produce new Battlestars correct something like the small _Mars _Class?" Roslin mentioned with a thoughtful look on her face, mentioning the _Mars _Class Battlestar like Adama's old command the _Valkyrie_. The various senior commanders and Secretary Cain flinched at this.

"Not really Madam President. Eventually we might be able to build a small, and cheap Battlestar Class but that is years away at the moment. For we need a constant source of mined minerals for such a project, as well as a steady supply of personal," Cain mentioned with a frown on her face looking over at the president who look chastised at Cain's statement, while the commanders sighed in relief.

"Yes that's true; we won't be producing new Battlestars anytime soon. However I do have some plans to expand our little defense fleet quickly," the Admiral explained looking at Major Peterson who nodded and handed over a folder to the Admiral. Cain eyed the Admiral wondering where he was going with this for either she was going to like this or hate it.

"Really Admiral how can we do that? For even a Gunstar would take a while to build, time we most likely won't have," she stated looking a little anxious at what he was going to pull out of his hat now.

"Well Madam Secretary. To start off we can convert the two other _Courier _Class ships in the fleet to _Charger _Class Sloops, which combined with the _Watcher _shall give us a small mobile force to work with in the future. After that we can start construction of new Sloops or something a bit larger. We also can arm some of the civilian ships with defensive weapons if needed. Also this ship can finally be refitted to really become _Colonial One _with Jamming Gear, Military DRADIS, light defensive weapons, and maybe some Vipers for escort purposes," the Admiral mentioned looking down at the now opened folder in front of him. Secretary Cain blinked in surprise at this but nodded for it made sense, start small and work your way up. The President herself once again found her jaw had dropped in surprise. The previous _Colonial One _she knew was a lot larger than the current one, based on the larger _Sapphire _Class Luxury Liners, sported top-of-line Electronic Countermeasures, a full military DRADIS Suite, Jamming Equipment, and could carry a full Viper Squadron on board. It also sported equipment that made into a mobile command center, allowing the President to lead the colonies from the safety of the moving ship. The current _Colonial One _had gotten a quick and dirty refit after the Holocaust to turn it into her seat of government and flagship by the _Carina _and a crew from the _Galactica_, however with no full-dock it couldn't refitted with the needed equipment for a real _Colonial One_. She sometimes wished she had half of the equipment the older ship sported but knew it wasn't possible; however it could now be done.

"Anyhow if that is all I shall close this meeting for Gods know that I had more than enough excitement and surprises for one day," she responded finally looking over at the Commanders seating in front of her seeing that no one was speaking up.

"One last thing Madam President, one of the Raptors from the Caprica Rescue Mission made it back, it apparently had miss-jumped," the Admiral reported making both the President and Secretary nod in understanding for it had been expected that a few of the Raptors would miss-jump during the operation.

"With that said I do believe we are finished," the Admiral went on before getting up saluting the president before leaving with his commanders following behind him. After a long moment the President turned to look at the Defense Secretary with a fond smile on her face.

"Well that was interesting," she said with a chuckle making the other woman smile as well. However unknown to either of them it was about to get even more interesting before the day was over. For another lucky miracle was about to revealed changing the Colonials forever.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

I am quite blown away and excited over the response over this story, with four reviews, and three times that number in Alert Notifications. All I can say is thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you.

Moving on this is the second chapter folks and I must say it was very exhausting to write. Also I must apologize for the chapter being mainly a huge data-dump where I have drop a lot of data on you. I know it is kind of annoying, but I needed to establish a sort of solid base for the story before going on hence jumping here for the second chapter before returning to Racetrack and crew. I personally hate it when I encounter it in David Weber's stories for he does the data-dump…a lot and very well.

Moving on, I know I mentioned there was going to a couple of flashbacks in this chapter but I couldn't get them to work right in the story therefore threw them out. However I do intend to write up some Omakes to explore what happened to the _Pegasus _and Cain during the Holocaust. Speaking of _Pegasus _and the FallI haven't watched Razor and I fully intend to avoid it so yes I know there are some issues messed up in relation to it. Also I really wanted to put an Adama Maneuver in the story, but without New Caprica I needed another way to pull one hence the _Pegasus _pulls one during the Aerilon Rescue Mission.

On that topic I choose Aerilon and Aquaria instead of another planet like Tauron or Canceron for the rescue mission for several reasons. One from want I understand Aerilon is the bread basket of the Colonies therefore has many farms spread across the planet making hard for the Cylons to really nuke the planet. Therefore I have them nuking the handful of major cities from orbit before sending down large parties of Centurions and Raiders down to the planet to wipe out these farms to finish the job. Aquaria on the other hand is a planet with a very small population and mainly a water world therefore I believe it to be easier to hide in various chains of islands and such. Finally since these planets are not really all that important to the Cylons in the scheme of things they aren't really that well defended.

Speaking of Cylons, some folks are probably wondering what happened to Gina, since she is an important key in Cain's character. My answer is to that is simple Gina is simply not in the story at all. Instead she is replaced by another character who will be introduced later on. I honestly thought about including her in some way but it became so difficult in the long run thanks to my new version of Cain that I just dropped the idea.

On another note I am quite proud of myself every single character introduced in this chapter, bar Fiona Peterson, is a canon character or a created character using a character from the original series. First there is Kronus who is a mix between the original series Commander Cain and Commander Kronus. He is the sole created character of the lot. We then have Commander Ward who is Helena Cain's XO in the Pegasus Comics, he is supposed be a renamed Jurgen Belzen or some such but here I made him a former CAG of the _Pegasus _from when Cain commanded the Battlestar as a Commander instead of Admiral. Originally I was going to use Jaycie McGavin from the Razor Flashbacks as the new Commander for _Pegasus _but I didn't want to deal with the past relationship between her and Adama therefore went the safe route. I am sure people are wondering, what happened to Fisk. Well I never liked Fisk's character; I look at him as someone who should never really put in command similar to Tigh. Therefore went with a new commander and making Fisk still the XO of the ship. Charles Renner is actually Captain Renner who is Commander Garner's XO during a deleted scene for the Series. Here I made him into a military freighter captain, which he is not happy and keeps glaring at me. Finally we get to Fiona Peterson, Fiona is going to be one the few OC character in this series and will eventually be my main POV character for some of the other stories in the series.

This neatly comes to Fiona's ship the _Charger _Class Sloop _Watcher _which is a military version of the _Colonial One_. The _Charger _Class is an old BSG design of mine from when I was gearing up to start a BSG story way back when before it died when I lost all the main files thanks to losing my Thumb Drive. Generally I look at the _Colonial One _and see it being an easily converted design. It can be a passenger liner, a light freighter, a small military ship, etc. The military version is mainly used by the Colonial Fleet as a light anti-pirate and convoy escort. It also can be used as a DRADIS Picket Ship extending a Battlestar Group's DRADIS Range and such. However this is only a little cameo of the ship and we won't really see all that often from now on thanks to what Racetrack and company find on board the _Vulcan _Class. (evil laugh)

Finally the idea of converting the Starboard Flight Pod of the _Galactica _into a sort of mini-shipyard was an idea from that same dead story mentioned earlier, and is where I got the idea for the _Mulciber _Class. Here it is mentioned, but I may not go through with it since the _Vulcan _Class will be salvaged, repaired and used by the Colonials as some of my reviewers have guessed already. Therefore I am most likely going to convert it back into a full flight pod just for fun or such. Also finally settled on a Class name for the _Valkyrie _Type Battlestar, and really I think Mars is really an interesting name to give to a Battlestar hence my adding it as the Class Name.

Anyways that is it for my very long post chapter notes. /sigh/ I really need to stop making these damn things so long.

-o-o-Omake-o-o-

**A Meeting of Fate**

-o-o-Omake-o-o-

With a flash of light the _Mercury _Class Battlestar _Pegasus _appeared damaged from its latest little brush with death. In the darkened CIC of the large Battlestar the crew slowly started to recover from abrupt jump and the latest battle. Shaking her head to clear it Admiral Helena Cain commander of the ship looked around at the CIC before sighing and turning to look at the recovering figure of Colonel Jack Fisk her XO.

"Jack remind me never do that again will you. I really don't think the FTL Drive can take another jump like that," she said in annoyance making the XO smile before turning to bark out orders to the crew. The Admiral sighed wondering what possessed her to attack the blockade around Tauron, before remembering the reason. The weak distress calls and such picked up by her Recon Craft during a sweep of the area. However to do that she needed to go through six Basestars orbiting the planet before sending her Vipers down fighting all the way through the atmosphere. To be fair she managed to destroy three of the Basestars but four more jumped in forcing her to jump away. She sighed and looked around to see the rest of the crew going back to their duties around the CIC. How many of her brave crew had died during that stupid rescue mission? She didn't want to know but she had too.

"DRADIS Contact! I have several contacts approaching our position!" came a sudden report jolting the Admiral out of her thoughts making her snap her head up to look at the DRADIS display above her head. Sure enough there was indeed several contacts approaching the _Pegasus_.

"Tactical! How come we didn't detect them earlier?" she asked angrily, though not at the man at the console.

"Sorry Admiral that jump kind of fried the DRADIS for a few minutes there," the Tactical Officer reported several moments later. Helena nodded knowing that it could happen, before picking up the phone from its cradle before pushing the button for the ship's main engineering.

"Major Garner! Can we jump again?" she asked over the phone towards the ship's engineering department and her chief engineer.

"Negative Admiral! That jump did a number on the drives, I wouldn't risk it," that same chief engineer, one Major Barry Garner, replied after several moments. The Admiral cursed before slamming the phone back onto its cradle.

"Sound Action Stations," she ordered Colonel Fisk who picked up his own phone and repeated the order.

"Action Stations, Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship," he said as Helena turned to the Tactical Officer.

"What do we know about these contacts Tactical? Are they Cylon?" she asked with a frown making the officer look down at his displays before blinking in surprise before looking up at the Admiral.

"We got Colonial IFFs! I repeat Colonial IFFs!" he said making the crew almost as one look at him in shock while the Admiral only blinked in shock and was about to say something when the ship's Communication Officer Lieutenant Louis Hoshi called out.

"Sir! I am getting a transmission from the incoming. Should I put up on the speakers?" he asked with an anxious look on his face. The Admiral simply sighed before nodding at the young officer, who simply flipped a few switches on his console.

"…I repeat unknown Battlestar this is the _Lupa _Class Military Freighter _Astradon_, Captain Samuel Kronus in command. Please respond," a male voice said over the speakers making the CIC Crew break out in cheering and excited cheering. Since while the approaching ship was only a Military Freighter, an aging one at that, it meant something entirely different to them: they were no longer alone. The Admiral only shook her head at this not noticing the tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Indeed they were no longer alone, thanks to a meeting of fate.

-o-End-o-

The first of a series of Omakes exploring what happens with my version of Pegasus during the aftermath of the Colonial Holocaust. This particular piece was originally a part of a flashback I was going to put into this chapter. But after I decided to scrap the flashback idea I made this into an omake.

Anyways with this chapter done, I am going jumping back over to Wings of a New Dawn and wrapping up Chapter three and four for that story before doing the third chapter of this story. Till then I bid you all adieu.


	3. Part 03: In the Belly of the Beast

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any shape or form own the popular sci-fi show known as Battlestar Galactica; this includes characters, plots, the fighters, and anything else under the banner of Battlestar. I also do not own the anime meta-series Macross in any way as well. I only own my plot, characters, mecha and ships that I have created for the purpose of this story. So please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank you.  
><strong>

**Battlestar Galactica: A Lucky Miracle**

**Volume 1 of Wayward Family**

_A Battlestar Galactica and Macross Crossover Story_

_Written by,_

_William R. Woods_

"_Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is Great Wastelands from the Homeworld Soundtrack**

**Part 03: In the Belly of the Beast**

_The Vulcan class Long Range Factory Ship was built to help support the wide roaming Megaroad Colonization Fleets. These ships sported many factories, mineral refineries, assembly lines, and two large internal docks able to repair and resupply ships as well as building them. These ships could produce anything from a simple auto-taxi for use of the colonists all the way up to a full-fledged Northampton Class Stealth Frigate for the protection of the gathered colony fleet. The Vulcan Class combined with the Farmer Class Agriculture Ship, Chieftain Class Mining Ship, and the Megaroad Colony Ship's own internal support facilities allowed the Colony Fleet to be pretty much self-sufficient in the long run..._

_Taken from Jane's Space Ships 2025  
>Published May 10, 2025AD<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Bridge<br>UEAS_Hephaestus  
><em>System<em>_AA-117  
>Bolo<em>_Sector  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the immense ship that is the _Vulcan_Class Factory Ship _Hephaestus_ Lieutenant Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson floated in center of what appeared to be the bridge of the large ship. The various consoles and such spread around the large room dark since they had no power to run them. The small group from her Raptor had been on board this ship for about three hours exploring the large ship and had been surprised to find the various pieces of equipment packed into the ship. The majority of it the group knew to be some sort of factory machinery and assembly lines. They were not sure was exactly powered the ship for the only real damage they found was what looked to be an engineering section. As the most senior officer of the group Racetrack stationed herself on the bridge while the rest of the group split up to further explore the ship further. They had split up into two groups with one group lead by Raptor ECO Lieutenant Hamish "Skulls" McCall who were trying to get into one of the two large internal docks that they saw from the outside of the ship, the second group lead by Marine Corporal Allan Nowart tried to find a way to power the ship. So far Skulls haven't had any luck finding a way to get into the one of the docks, while Corporal Nowart had found some secondary reactors of some sort but could not get them started.

Since the group split up Racetrack had been thinking about a few things as she looked around the bridge of the ship trying to figure how to work some of the equipment located here. She also started to find herself agreeing more and more with Skulls initial idea of seeing about salvaging the ship for the use of the Fleet not to mention she no longer thought of this side-trip as a waste of time. For it was becoming apparent that besides the damage to the engineering section of the ship, and a few holes in the hull the ship was pretty much intact, therefore being able to get this ship back to the Fleet would go a long way to make things a lot easier for the Fleet in the long run. It was pretty much certain they now had a solid case to present to the Admiral and Racetrack was pretty sure that the old man would be ecstatic to have a ship like this with the Fleet. She was even sure that the President would be quite pleased for by the looks of the equipment on this ship it didn't just produce military equipment but civilian equipment as well. Racetrack was suddenly dragged from her thoughts by some static from her helmet speakers making her shake her head slightly for this ship was getting a bit freaky since it is kind of a ghost ship like various times their Wireless sets started to produce static.

"Ummm… Racetrack. We managed to get into one of the docks and I think you better come down here," Skulls voice suddenly said blaring through her helmet speakers making her jump slightly in fright at how loud it seemed. She soon managed to get her fright under control to notice the shock and awe lacing the tone of her ECO.

"Okay Skulls but how am I going to get to you. I don't know the way you went to get there and unless you want to give direct verbal directions I am going to get lost in this ship," Racetrack replied with some annoyance for the ship was quite large, while not as large as the _Galactica_or _Pegasus_it sported a whole different layout therefore it is quite easy to get lost in the ship. They had been lucky enough to actually manage to find the bridge and the engineering section of the ship, and the relatively unknown directional markings were useless.

"That's easy Racetrack. I dropped a flare at every intersection and I just need to give you directions on which way or corridor to take," Skulls quickly replied with a smile in his words making Racetrack blink for that made sense. For the group had unloaded the Raptor of all its emergency flares and used them as emergency lighting to make their exploration of the ship a bit easier.

"Understood on my way now," she said turning away from the console she had be inspecting before Skulls had contacted her and using her suits thruster pack managed to make her way out of the bridge towards whatever latest discovery Skulls had found.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Internal<em>_Dock__1  
>UEAS<em> Hephaestus_  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Several minutes and a few wrong turns later Racetrack floated into an immense space to find only Skulls waiting for her with a lit flare in hand. Blinking in surprise she looked around trying to find the single Marine that had been with Skulls when the group split up. With no luck she simply sighed and turned her attention back to Skulls to find out what exactly he had found. She soon noticed that he was grinning hugely at her through his suits faceplate as she turned to look at him.

"Alright Skulls what important valuable discovery did you find that you had to drag me all the way down here to see?" she asked with a bit of annoyance at the large man who only chuckled in response.

"Look up," he simply said with that same insane grin on his face as he waved his lit flare upwards. Frowning Racetrack looked up and gasped in surprise as her helmet lights hit something huge suspended in the center of the large dock. As she played her lights down the side of the object she realized that the two of them were currently on a catwalk that stretched along one wall of the large dock. The object itself happened to be a ship! As she looked closer she was surprised to discover what looked to be some sort of weapons making it a warship. The entire thing is suspended in a series of large scaffolding with much of the hull covered with the scaffolding.

"It's a ship…no it's a warship!" Racetrack managed to finally say after several moments of just sheer jaw-dropping awe. Skulls just laughed a little crazily as she continued to admire and look over the ship. First she noticed that it was completely different looking then anything produced by the Colonies, for it sported a sleek and narrow profile with no large weapon turrets cluttering the hull. Secondly that while it had no turrets, it did look like it did have some sort of weapons just built directly into the ship.

"Amazing isn't it?" Skulls asked having recovered from his laughing spree, jolting Racetrack out of her observations of the ship. Racetrack could nod mutely in agreement at his question.

"I sent Hollis to see what is in the other dock for it appears to be not far from this dock," Skulls continued as Racetrack finally turned her attention away from the ship and to Skulls.

"You think there is another ship in there?" she asked with a frown. Skulls just looked up at the ship himself with a sigh before looking back at Racetrack.

"I really don't know but there is no way our luck is that good," he said with a shake of his head making Racetrack blink in surprise but nodded in agreement. However before she could say anything else the mentioned Marine raced into the dock with his suit's thruster pack at full power nearly sending him head first over the side of the catwalk and into the ship. Thankfully he managed to stop himself before doing so and turned to look at the two pilots.

"Woah Hollis! Why are you such hurry?" Skulls managed to ask after recovering from his shock at the Marine's appearance.

"Sir there is another ship in the second dock! It looks like it not completed as this one is but pretty close," the Marine reported making the two pilots turn to look at one another in shock at this for it just blown their earlier question out of the water. Skulls soon recovered and shook his head with a smile before turning to look at the Marine.

"Is it of the same type as this one?" he asked looking back up at the mentioned ship silently hovering over them.

"Yes sir, it appears to be the same class," Hollis answered with a nod of his head making Skulls shake his head in amazement at this. Racetrack now recovered from her shock just couldn't really believe this but soon turned to look at Skulls.

"You are thinking that we can salvage this Factory Ship along with these warships?" she asked with a frown making Skulls look at her weird.

"Yes! This could be the best thing that has happened to the Fleet! If we recover this ship it will go a long way to make things easier for the fleet that is besides these internal shipyards. The Warships are just a bonus," Skulls answered frowning at her however Racetrack ignored him and looked up at the immense and proud warship hovering over them before nodding her head at something.

"Very well I agree with you Skulls. Therefore I want you to unpack the camera equipment that had been packed into the Raptor and start getting some pictures of the ship. Basically pictures of the factory equipment, these ships, the shipyards themselves, and whatever else you think is important," she ordered looking down at Skulls to see him blinking in surprise before nodding eagerly.

"Yes we can show those pictures to the old man and when he sees them he will stop at nothing to send a mission to recover this ship," Skulls mentioned with an eager look on his face and started to float out of the dock. However he suddenly stopped when Racetrack raised her hand at him.

"Yes but it will be you showing the pictures to him Skulls for you are going to fly the Raptor back to the Fleet and try to convince the old man to send a mission. I and the marines will stay here to continue exploring trying to find some way to get some power going. If all else fails we can see about connecting that emergency back-up battery in the Raptor's emergency kit. We also need to see about getting the spare air packs as well," Racetrack said making both Skulls and the Marine Hollis to look at her in shock.

"What? Why?" Skulls managed to say in surprise at this. Racetrack just smiled at him and shook her head.

"Because originally this is your idea therefore you would be the best person to convince the Admiral. As for staying behind well there are several reasons for that. First we don't know if this ship would be even here when we return, this way if the real owners of this ship return to reclaim it we could tell them of the Fleet's plight and maybe get some further help. Second we can get some stuff going at least shortening the time a mission from the Fleet will have to be away. And finally to help speed a mission along for I don't think the Admiral going to let us stay here for long," she replied with a small grin on her face. Skulls just shook his head at her before sighing at her explanation.

"Understood. Then I should get to work getting that camera and the equipment you guys will need. Let's go Hollis," Skulls mentioned with another shake of his head as he started to float out of the large dock towards the small hanger they landed the Raptor in with Hollis following behind him. Racetrack turned away from the hatchway they went through looking up at the ship for one last time, and hoped she was making the right call. With a final sigh she turned away from the ship and started to float off as well with her hand on her wireless to call Corporal Nowart to inform him of her decision.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Nearspace  
>Beta Antini System<br>Bolo Sector  
>Thirty Minutes Later…<em>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the empty system the Colonial Refugee Fleet stood waiting for the Caprica Rescue Mission to return. The fleet was silent and alert waiting for either the mentioned Mission to return or the Cylons to show up. The various ships of the fleet had taken this time of calmness to repair needed damages and other such housekeeping details. However the Fleet suddenly got an unexpected visitor as a flash of light suddenly revealed a single Colonial Raptor that started to approach the fleet. In the cockpit of the Raptor Skulls looked out at the Fleet and wondered how things were about to be changed in the Fleet for the better. Skulls took a deep a breath and activated his wireless.

"_Galactica_ this is Raptor 307, requesting a direct contact to _Galactica _Actual, again this is Raptor 307 requesting direct contact to Actual," he called out towards the large Battlestar that had been his home for the past year and a half.

"Stand by Raptor 307," a voice called back a moment later as Skulls started to get a bit nervous from the impending talk with the Old Man.

"This is _Galactica _Actual, go ahead 307," came the gravely, and husky voice of Admiral William Adama over the Raptor's wireless through the speakers in Skull's helmet.

"Sir you are not going to believe what we found," Skulls said and with that said the world changed forever for the downtrodden refugee fleet. It would no longer be the same.

-o-Chapter End-o-

**Post-Chapter Notes:**

Whew! This is another difficult chapter to write and had to rewrite it a couple times due to not liking what I wrote. The first try was basically a very long-winded, exploration of the ship and later finding the ships in the docks. However it was too dry and longer then I wanted therefore scrapped it. I hope this is a bit better then I originally had, even though I am still not all that happy with it.

Also yes the two ships are indeed _Northampton_Class Stealth Frigates, the general ship of choice for the UN Spacy and its Colonization Fleets. In every post-Space War I Macross series you will see these ships in the background. Most recently seen in Macross Frontier they have that horrible yellow paintjob that I hate, and sports several turrets instead of the internal weapons of the original. For the purpose of this story and the sequel those are the "firepower enhanced" variant mentioned in the Profile of the ship. So anyways yes the Colonials will salvage the _Hephaestus_and the two _Northampton_s. I feel sorry for the Cylons already. Let's see Pin-Point Barriers, advanced armor, particle cannons, and long-range missile launchers able to fire unheard of missiles not including the ability to carry a couple of squadrons of fighters around with it.

Moving on, no evidence yet on who attacked this Megaroad Fleet and I have mentioned to a few reviewers already but I will say it again here. The identity of the attackers won't be revealed till the sequel for a couple of reasons.

Anyways I do believe that is it. I will be hard at work trying to finish Wings of a New Dawn so sadly the next chapter maybe a while. Sorry folks but Wings is my primary story right now.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake 02: The Fall**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In very low orbit above the planet of Aerilon a flash of light revealed the form of the Battlestar _Pegasus_soon after appearing the large ship's engines cut allowing the gravity of the planet bellow it to start pulling into the atmosphere. As it continued to do so it started to turn red as it hit the atmosphere of the planet. After several moments the Battlestar was through and free falling like a rock towards the ground. In the CIC of the large ship Admiral Helena Cain stared hard at the DRADIS Display listening to various reports around here as the ship rocked and heaved as the slipstream from falling battered the ship. Finally the admiral nodded to her XO who nodded back and picked up a handset from its cradle in front of him.

"Vipers, Rhinos Launch!" he ordered and outside of the large ship MKVII Vipers started to launch from either side of the ship. Out of the ship's flight pods eight forms, four from each pod, took off as well. These are newly developed Mark I Rhino Gunships, and while based lightly on the Raptors bristled with heavy weapons. The mission of these craft is to support the later landing of Marines onto the planet to start rounding up any surviving civilians, while the Vipers patrolled the air for Raiders.

Its job done the _Pegasus_disappeared into another flash of light leaving behind the Rhinos and Vipers. With the way clear three more flashes announced the presence of three smaller Military Freighters as they started their own landing onto the planet, though far slower and easier than the _Pegasus_. Before long the three Freighters had touched down onto the planet and Marines started to pour out to start searching. The Aerilon Rescue Operation was going along nicely and the surprised Cylons on planet were quickly taken care and civilians started to be rounded up towards the grounded freighters.

However many would reminder the _Pegasus_blazing down through the atmosphere to the rescue of the people on planet. It would be a sight remembered for many years afterwards.

-o-End-o-

Well! Here is the second Omake for this story. It explores briefly the Aerilon Rescue Operation and the Free Fall of the _Pegasus_. On a side note the Rhinos are in fact based on the craft of the same name in the Battlestar Galactica Online Game. Interesting Craft and I have been eager to use them in a story. So expect to see them later on in the story or the sequel in the background.

With that done I shall see you all in the next chapter.


	4. Part 04: Recovery

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any shape or form own the popular sci-fi show known as Battlestar Galactica; this includes characters, plots, the fighters, and anything else under the banner of Battlestar. I also do not own the anime meta-series Macross in any way as well. I only own my plot, characters, mecha and ships that I have created for the purpose of this story. So please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank you.**

**Battlestar Galactica: A Lucky Miracle**

_Volume 1 of Wayward Family_

A Battlestar Galactica and Macross Crossover Story

Written by,

William R. Woods

"Deathzealot"

**Chapter BGM is the SDF-1 Theme from the Robotech Original Soundtrack **

**Part 04: **Recovery

_The Factory Ship Hephaestus was a gods-send to the Colonial Remnant when it was recovered and repaired. It managed to really start making the down-trodden, mixed-matched ships of Remnant into a true Refugee and Colony Fleet. Like our Scared Scrolls mention about Hephaestus the Forge master of the Lords of Kobol did to the remains of our ancestors. It spoke of Hephaestus who had created the Ark which transported our people to the Colonies, and had given them the FTL Technology. Now a new Hephaestus would help us after a terrible tragedy._

- Taken from Memoirs of the Exodus

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>War Room<br>Battlestar Galactica  
>Beta Antini System<br>Bolo Sector_  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

In the large war room of the Battlestar _Galatica_ the gathered senior officers of the Colonial Fleet looked in awe at the various images displayed on the main monitor of the room, images taken from the recording equipment from both a Raptor and a handheld camera. The images taken from the recording equipment on the Raptor showed many exterior shots of the large factory ship, while images taken from the smaller handheld camera showed several interior shots of the ship most of the various factory equipment. Finally images came up of the two almost finished warships in their docks, making the gathered officers break out in excited muttering. They all knew about this before the briefing even started but seeing them is something else entirely, as some sort of old saying went. With a raised hand from Admiral William Adama the officers started to quiet down.

"Lieutenant did you managed to get inside those ships at all?" The Admiral of the fleet asked the young pilot standing at attention at front of the table.

"No sir. We didn't manage to find a way inside either of the ships before I left with the Raptor," Lieutenant Hamish McCall reported as he tried not to move from his stance of attention, for it was the first time he was in front of so many senior officers. The gathered senior officers nodded at this for it seemed like this large factory ship was like a heavy Battlestar a labyrinth of corridors.

"Lieutenant was there any interior damages to the ship at all?" another officer asked looking up at the standing junior officer.

"Not much from I managed to see when exploring the ship," Skulls replied right away without thinking about it. The officer nodded writing down some notes on a note pad in front of him. The Admiral looked around at the officers sitting at the table around him before looking up at the pilot.

"Lieutenant please waits outside. We will need to discuss this," the experienced Admiral asked making the young pilot throw him a salute before turning around and leaving the large war room behind. With the pilot gone, the Admiral turned to his trusted senior officers to see their opinions.

"So ladies and gentlemen should we recover this ship so it can be added to our fleet?" he asked looking around at the gathered officers. He knew the vast majority where all for recovering and repairing the ship allowing its factories for us of the betterment of the fleet. He also knew there where one or two more cautious officers who didn't like having forces going off on mission like this outside the defense of the fleet.

"Sir we have to! For with this ship we could turn everything round. Forget all about turning the Starboard Flight Pod of the _Galatica_ into a shipyard, this is a dedicated factory ship which also sports a pair of dry-docks able to build ships. It is like if one of the _Lemnos_ Class Factory Ships managed to survive the Holocaust. Therefore if this factory ship is like a _Lemnos_ we could build stuff we desperately need, and not only military items but tools and such for the civilians to use. That is not even thinking about those Dry-Docks it has, which a _Lemnos_ doesn't even have. Using these docks we could repair and refit many of the civilian vessels given time. Hel! We could even start building dedicated colony ships in the future," one of the officers said with excitement dancing in his eyes and face. Major Brian Carter is a military ship engineer who worked at Scorpion Orbital Yard and had been on board the _Pegasus _going over its planned refit when the attack started. He would have been the first choice to command the converted Flight Pod, when it was finished.

"That maybe true Major but this factory ship won't have any schematics or plans for that equipment you are talking about it building for us. Not even thinking about it not having our ship designs," Lieutenant Colonel Oliver Samson replied with a scoff at the other man, eying the young engineer with barely concealed contempt in his voice. Samson is one of the retired officers who had returned to duty and currently assists Commander Kronus in the Academy. Previously he had been commander of the Colonial Light Tender _Volcanus _for several years. He also had a very big chip on his shoulder for some reason, and was constantly rude to every officer he meets beside Kronus and Adama who he is quite afraid of for some reason.

"Of course it won't have that stuff Colonel it's a full-on alien ship, however according to the report it appears to be built by human hands therefore it shouldn't be too hard to load the computers with our own schematics and plans for our equipment both military and civilian," Major Barry Garner said jumping to the defense of his fellow engineer, Major Garner is the chief engineer of the_ Pegasus _but he is also related to the notable Cromwell family. The Cromwell family had for over several decades have been in charge of SpaceTech Systems, a large civilian ship construction company. The younger Barry Gardner has spent his younger years being taught the family trade of building sturdy civilian craft.

"Exactly while many schematics and such where lost with the colonies we still have plenty laying around the fleet, either in hard-copy formats or on computers," Major Carter mentioned giving his fellow engineer a nod in thanks. Back along the far wall with of the war room with several junior officers and senior non-commissioned officers, Chief Galen Tyrol the Galactica Deck Chief nodded in agreement for he personally knew that there are plenty of those schematics laying around the main computer of the Old Girl since there had been a time after the war when some Admiral wanted to convert her into a _Mulciber _Class.

"I hate to play Hades Advocate here but what happens but what about whoever destroyed the fleet this Factory ship was part of comes back and finds us with it. Also what if we run into the original owners of the ship was well and they want it back, do we tell them sorry but it is ours now," Captain Kendra Shaw spoke up from her position alongside the rest of the senior staff of the _Pegasus_. The former aide to Admiral Cain had risen to become the tactical officer of the larger battlestar, after several officers had shifted around to fill spots in the other military ships of the fleet.

"That is something we should think about, but at the same time as much I hate saying it that fleet doesn't need it anymore. I really don't think whoever originally build it would ask for it back after everything we put into getting it operational and seeing the sad state of the fleet," Colonel Charles Renner mentioned with a shake of his head and a sigh. He was the last person anyone expected to support the idea of the salvaging this ship. Soon after he said that the other officers in the room started to argue with one another loudly making the Admiral sigh. He exchanged looks with Commander Kronus who sat next to him before grumbling under his breath about unruly children.

"That is enough! I have made my decision for Major Carter is right; we need the facilities provided to us by this ship to keep this fleet moving to Earth. Speaking of that, hasn't anyone here though about who built this ship in the first place? For it maybe from the Thirteenth Colony and by recovering it we maybe be able to get some needed clues to the location of Earth," the Admiral said with a growl as he stood from his chair and looking around at the officers in front of him. A few looked guilty about the argument, and the majority of them looked pleased that the Admiral wanted to recover the ship as well. The officers who had been against the recovery of the factory ship looked shocked at the question posed by the Admiral to them for they never thought of that.

"Now Colonel Renner you will prepare the _Altair_ to head out to recover the ship. Major Carter you will gather your team and go aboard the Altair to be transferred over to the factory ship when you arrive to start looking it over," he ordered looking at the two officers to them blinking in surprise but nodding.

"Understood Admiral," Colonel Renner replied with a nod of his head while Major Carter only grinned excitedly and saluted him.

"Sir why you are sending the_ Altair _why not the _Pegasus_ or the _Swordfish_?" one of the officers asked in confusion looking up at him. The Admiral just sighed before sitting back down in his seat and looking at the officer who had asked that question. The Swordfish is another former _Lupa_ Class Military Freighter similar to the_ Astradon_ and had joined the _Altair_during the Aerilon Rescue Operation.

"Because I would like to keep the _Pegasus_ here and beside the _Pegasus_ the_ Altair_ is the only ship we have that is big enough and has the power to Jump Tow that ship here. The _Swordfish_ doesn't have the power to tow a ship that large, really none of our ships do beside the _Pegasus_ and the_ Altair_," the Admiral explained in an annoyed tone of voice that made the younger officer gulp in fear. A Jump Tow was a maneuver where a ship would extend its FTL Jump Field to drag a ship with it through FTL, mostly it was used to rescue stranded ships but it can be used for other purposes as well. Older ships like the _Galactica_ didn't have the ability to do a Jump Tow thanks to not able to extend its FTL Field. That is reason why the _Jupiter_Class Battlestars had to retract their flight pods before a jump.

"Anyways I believe this concludes this debriefing. Now I need to go brief the President and Secretary Cain about this so if you excuse me then," the Admiral mentioned turning away from the poor dumb officer and stood up to leave the room behind. The various officers got up as well and saluted him as he left the office behind.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Bridge<br>UEAS Hephaestus  
>System AA-117<br>Bolo Sector_  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

An hour after the Raptor left for the fleet found Lieutenant Edmondson once more floating in the bridge looking around at the various stations on the bridge. Over the past hour the she and Marines had gotten the Raptor's Emergency Tylium Generator hooked up to the ship's power grid allowing the ship to once more have atmosphere and some emergency lighting. However the small generator whiles powerful for such a small generator it could only power those systems. Even then it was a start and it allowed them to start exploring the ship more without the cumbersome space suits. They had managed to get into the docked ships and several other sections of the ship since Skulls had left with the Raptor. She currently was relaxing drinking some water as she looked over the bridge now that she could actually see the stations somewhat. She had been surprised to see that many of the station controls looked similar to what she had seen on newer Battlestars like the Pegasus but she couldn't read any of the labels on them due to them being in another language.

Sighing she turned away from a station she was positive was some sort of DRADIS Station or something similar to one anyways. As she did so she took a long sip from her canteen before starting move to another station when the door to the bridge slid open to let in Private Adam Riggs one of the Marines. The young man had been a technician on board one of the civilian ships of the Fleet and had volunteered to join the Colonial Marines when the Pegasus and its fleet arrived. While he was young only nineteen he was still a great tech who was most helpful since their arrival on the ship.

"Lieutenant you won't believe what I found," the young Marine-slash-tech excitedly mentioned holding up one of the small datapad like instruments they had been finding all over the ship as he floated into the bridge. Setting aside her canteen the Raptor pilot turned to look at the young man wondering what this was about.

"What is it Riggs?" she asked with a frown floating over the Marine and the small pad he held in his hands. These small things where quite smaller then the computer tablets she remembered many had started to buy back at the Colonies before the attack. They found a few that where still powered and just left them alone for the data displayed on the pads where not in any language they knew.

"Well ma'am I was going through the powered datapads we managed to find, and just started to play around with this one. I managed to get it to some sort of control panel which I started to fiddle around with and then I managed to change something on this control panel. The pad then reset and I was shocked to find this," he explained before turning the pad to show Racetrack whose eyes widened at the words displayed on the screen, words she could read. She grabbed the pad from Riggs and looked down at it to see that some sort of letter that was written in Ancient Kobolian which she taken in college before she joined the Colonial Fleet.

"I think I found what appears to be language option for its operating system. What is even more interesting it has another similar language that looks really similar to Old Caprican," Riggs continued to explain with that same excited look on his face while Racetrack looked down at the pad in shock before she shook her head and looking up at the young Marine.

"Alright Riggs I want you to go through the pads we found and switch them over to Old Caprican. We find out who build this ship, and who destroyed that fleet thanks to this," she ordered with a small smile on her face as she looked over at Riggs to see him nodding in excitement. Old Caprican was one of the three major languages of the colonies and many spoke it alongside the more modern Caprican therefore this was the break they needed to start unlocking the who, the what, the when and the how.

"Yes ma'am!" the young Marine excitedly responded before taking the datapad back from her and bolting out of the bridge. Turning away Racetrack stared at the bridge once more, this time with a smile on her face for it appeared they would be able to recover and use the ship after all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>CIC<br>CAS Altair  
>Beta Antini System<br>Bolo Sector_  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

In the CIC of the _Cyclops_ Class Military Freighter _Altair_ its commander stood at the DRADIS Console as the ship prepared to jump to recover the derelict Factory Ship talking to a few of his officer briefing them on the mission. The _Cyclops_ Class is class of freighters that could be used by the Colonial Fleet for many different missions. While it was not as modular as the older_ Lupa_ Class the _Cyclops_ still could perform a variety of tasks, supporting Battlestar Groups, transporting military goods around the Colonies, serving as medical ships during a crisis situation and several other missions. The _Cyclops_ was also based on the _Mars_Class Battlestar sharing many characteristics, like the ability to jump tow a large ship which is useful when large ships like a battlestar or a large civilian ship losses it's FTL Drive from some reason. It was this ability that the Altair was going to use in the minutes ahead. Colonel Renner finished with his briefing and turned away from the officers to stare up at the DRADIS to see the Altair had cleared the Fleet and was ready to jump.

"Start the Clock!" he ordered and watched on the DRADIS as the large freighter settled a distance from the fleet.

"Sir _Galactica_ Actual wishes us luck and says they will leave the lights on for us," the communication officer reported at the thirty-second mark. Finally with a flash of light the _Altair_ disappeared from its position, now on a mission that would change the Fleet for the good.

-o-Chapter End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes**

Well here is Chapter Four of Lucky Miracle and I hope everyone enjoyed it. I am sorry for the long wait but with NaNoWriMo I was quite busy.

Moving on we get some new revelations here like for some reason the UN Spacy issued Datapads can change their language just modern home computers can, and has a language that the Colonials can read. To answer some questions some may have, no it is not Greek. This will help a lot with the converting the Hephaestus for use by the Colonials.

Some new characters are introduced here as well, with Major Brian Carter going to be a major figure in the story for now on. Another character is the Marine-slash-techie Adam Riggs who is based on the one-shot character Riggs from Razor. I made him a techie thanks to the Battlestar Wikia mentioning that he maybe a new recruit.

I have introduced a few new unique Colonial terms and slang. First is Hel, with one l instead of two ls of hell. Hel is the underworld in Norse Mythology; since we have names like Valkyrie and such I thought they would have something like that. Also introduced here is "Play Hades Advocate", which is the Colonial version of playing devil's advocate that we would say in a similar situation. I personally thought this was a nice touch!

We also get to see the idea of Jump Tow, which is something I have seen another fanfiction, basically Hotpoint's "_But somehow a most melancholy…_" where the Pegasus extends it FTL field to allow another ship, which an ally of the Colonials managed to recover, to jump with it. **Therefore I do not own this idea and it is originally Hotpoint's!**

We end with a look at the Colonial Cyclopes Class Military Freighters which is about the size of the factory ship thanks to it being based heavily on the _Mars_ Class Battlestar (aka _Valkyrie_ Type).

Anyways that is about it I think. I really don't have any ideas for an Omake for this chapter right now, but I may add one later. I shall see about whipping another chapter in the next few days.

See you then folks.


	5. Part 05: The Spark

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any shape or form own the popular sci-fi show known as Battlestar Galactica; this includes characters, plots, the fighters, and anything else under the banner of Battlestar. I also do not own the anime meta-series Macross in any way as well. I only own my plot, characters, mecha and ships that I have created for the purpose of this story. So please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank you.**

**Battlestar Galactica: A Lucky Miracle**

_Volume 1 of Wayward Family_

_A Battlestar Galactica and Macross Crossover Story_

_Written by,_

_William R. Woods_

_"Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is The Prophecy from the Starcraft II Original Soundtrack **

**Part 05: **The Spark

_While it did feel kind of dirty to be robbing the graves of so-many dead, I know it was for the survival of my remaining people. I just hope I don't regret it in the end. _

_-o- Statement from Colonel Charles Renner, CO Colonial Freighter Altair _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Cargo Bay 3<br>UEAS Hephaestus  
>System AA-117<br>Bolo Sector_  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

Onboard the Factory Ship _Hephaestus _Racetrack was once more exploring the large ship now finished resting on the ship's large bridge. So far her little group had explored a decent amount of the large ship. They had started to explore the smaller warships in the twin major docks of the ship. Currently the young pilot was exploring one of the large cargo bays of the ship and she was shocked at some of the stuff stored here. There was what looked to be large armor panels neatly stacked around the bay. Also there where many large cargo containers, that she was sure held very interesting things. However she kept coming however before she could her radio clipped to the tactical vest she had slipped on after leaving the bridge started to squawk.

"Umm… Lieutenant it looks like we have company," a voice said through the radio making Racetrack blink in surprise recognizing the voice as Private Adam Riggs who she had left on the bridge to start going through the various data-pads found around the ship.

"Well who is it Riggs?" another voice said over the radio this one Corporal Allan Nowart the commander of the small Marine team that had joined her on this little side-mission of hers.

"It looks like the _Altair _Corp or another _Cyclops _Class Freighter. Looks like the cavalry have arrived," the Private reported several moments later with a light chuckle. Racetrack sighed in relief before turning away from the cargo container she had been inspecting and started to move out of the cargo bay.

"Alright Riggs I am on my way back to the bridge. Nowart you guys have the emergency radio up and running yet? These small tactical radios don't have the power to contact the _Altair_," she asked as she exited the cargo bay and nodded to the Marine standing by the entrance before starting to climb towards the bridge of the ship.

"Yes Ma'am its up and running we just need to holler and they will hear us," the Marine Corporal reported with a smile in his words. Racetrack just smiled softly before continuing her trek towards the bridge.

"Alright bring it to the bridge that would be the prefect place to set up a Command Center for the recovery operation," she ordered with a thoughtful look on her face hoping that the _Altair _is here to recover the ship and not to recover her team leaving behind the ship. Then again the Old Man would have sent the _Watcher _or another Raptor to recover them instead of the large military freighter.

"Understood heading out now. All Points this is Nowart if you haven't already stop exploring and start heading for the Bridge," the Marine ordered making Racetrack nod knowing that with the Calvary here it was time to let the professionals to take over. With another sigh she once again hoped she wasn't getting in trouble for going off-mission like she did. Shaking that off she turned her attention to back to the bridge of the ship, knowing she had a good reason for that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>CIC<br>CAS Altair  
>System AA-117<br>Bolo Sector_  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

"Jump Successful Colonel," a voice called out from the ship's navigation station. From his station standing bellow the DRADIS Console Colonel Charles Renner only nodded as he start eying the DRADIS screen above his head. For the screen displayed numerous contacts, large and small of the debris field.

"Helm take us into the debris field and watch that debris I don't want any more dents in this ship. We just managed to repair the dents and such from the Aerilion Rescue Operation," he ordered eying the DRADIS once more, more specifically the debris itself seeing that it was a larger field then he thought it was going to be. Shaking his head he turned away from the screen and looked over at the Communication Station of the CIC.

"Also Petty Officer Weathers have our Raptors and Shuttles start launching now. It will be better for them to launch them now instead of inside the debris field itself. I would also like other Raptors, besides Raptor 307, to start surveying this field. There maybe something else we can recover or salvage, maybe even find some needed supplies," he ordered the young woman sitting at the communication station. The communication tech only nodded at his order before relaying the orders to the five Raptors and two Mark II Shuttles being carried in the Freighter's very small hanger bay. Raptor 307 once more piloted by Skulls would be carrying Major Carter and his team to the derelict factory ship, while other techs and engineers along with their equipment would be carried by the larger fleet shuttles. That done the Colonel turned his attention back to other matters, while the Raptors and Shuttles started to launch from the ship's forward hanger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
>Cockpit<br>Raptor 307  
>System AA-117<br>Bolo Sector_  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

A few minutes later in the cockpit of the lead Raptor Lieutenant Hamish "Skulls" McCall grinned behind his flight suit's face shield as he piloted the Raptor closer to the immense Factory Ship after managing to fly safely through the debris field. In the co-pilots seat Major Brian Carter couldn't help but stare at the factory ship.

"Beautiful!" the engineer said with an even larger grin on his face. The other engineers in the Raptor only rolled their eyes at their commander's statement, since to them the Factory Ship looked like a floating box in space not really beautiful at all. They had to admit that the purpose of the ship what really made the ship great as Skulls piloted Raptor around the side of the ship leading the other Raptors and Shuttles towards the small shuttle hanger.

"Alright everyone I don't think we are going to have room in the hanger for every single one of us, so Sweetness, Red Devil, Fuzzy and Buster you guys go first unload your Marines and Techs. That done you will move out to start the Colonel's little exploration mission of this frakking debris field and I will then land with Shuttles One and Two to finish unloading the tech teams and their equipment. Hopefully we can fit in there somehow," Skulls ordered over the radio with a sigh to the four other Raptors, and two Fleet Shuttles following behind him. A series of replies came back to him over the radio and the four other Raptors swooped in towards the hanger of the factory ship before slowly easing themselves into the hanger.

"_Altair _this is Raptor 307. We have arrived at the derelict and are proceeding with unloading the salvage teams and their equipment," Skulls reported over to the radio towards the distant freighter as it slowly eased itself through the debris field.

"Understood Raptor 307, we should on station in about fifteen minutes give or take depending on this frakking debris," the communication officer of the _Altair _responded after several moments. Skulls chuckled at the annoyance in the officer's tone before turning his attention back to the Factory Ship. Just as he did so he saw the other four Raptors slowly backing out of the hanger.

"Skulls, Sweetness. We are clear, your turn," came the voice of Junior Lieutenant Emmitt "Sweetness" Jones over the radio.

"That was fast," Major Carter observed in shock as he shook his head. Skulls just shot him a grin before turning back to this flying.

"Understood Sweetness, you guys hurry up and do your recon runs. The faster I am out of this damn graveyard that better I will be," Skulls mentioned with a sigh as he started to bring his Raptor around to land in the hanger passing the other Raptors as he did so.

"Understood Skulls. Same here this place is giving the creeps," Sweetness replied making Skulls shiver as he eyed a passing body, most likely the same one he and Racetrack had nearly hit when they first found the Factory Ship.

"Roger Sweetness. Right Shuttle One and Shuttle Two follow me in. This is going to be a bit tight," he ordered as he started coming up to the hanger of the ship.

"Roger that Raptor 307. This should be a piece of cake, we have been assigned to the _Altair _for a while so it shouldn't that difficult to land these beasts," the voice of one of the Shuttle pilots responded soon after his order making Skulls roll his eyes. With a soft chuckle he eyed the hanger and slowly yet surely eased the Raptor into the darkened hanger followed by the two shuttles.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
>Cockpit<br>Raptor 861  
>Remains of Megaroad-07<em>  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

Several minutes later found Raptor 861, piloted by Lieutenant Steve "Red Devil" Fleer and his nugget ECO/Copilot Ensign Lyla "Shark" Ellway slowly made their way through a very thick portion of the debris field. In the cockpit of the Raptor Red Devil eyed the surrounding debris as he swung the tiny Raptor around a large piece of debris that looked to be the nose of some sort of ship. As he did so his copilot Shark suddenly looked up with wide-eyes from watching the DRADIS screen to see a sight right from her nightmares.

"Woah!" Red Devil mentioned as he turned his eyes away from the large piece of debris he had been watching to see the shattered form of a large ship about as large as the _Pegasus _it was literally in several pieces. However what he really was shocked to see was the large amount of floating bodies that surrounded the ship, and is what made the sight so nightmare like for the young ECO/Copilot.

"We better call this in," Red Devil mentioned after recovering from the shock of the sight before him. Shark could only nod in agreement with her pilot's statement and started to reach for the radio panel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
>Bridge<br>UEAS Hephaestus  
>System AA-117<br>Bolo Sector_  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

Over a half-hour after the _Altair _arrived at the debris field found the large freighter holding station alongside the slightly smaller Factory Ship. Colonel Renner meanwhile joined Major Brian Carter and his team on the ship. Renner soon found himself on the bridge of the large ship with Racetrack, Skulls and Corporal Newart along with Major Carter himself. The crews of engineers and technicians brought to the ship by the Raptors and Shuttles of the _Altair _where spread out throughout the ship with the Marines of Racetracks Team showing them around the large factory ship. As they where doing so the senior officers where discussing what the next step would be.

"So Major? You think your crew can recover and fully salvage this ship?" the Colonel asked from his position standing by one of the chairs located on the large spread-out bridge of the ship. The man in question turned away from inspecting the bridge stations to look at the Colonel.

"According to the early reports from my team I think we will be able to, though I would like to have some of the guys and girls from the Flattops helping us. Don't know why we didn't bring any of them with us in the first place?" the engineer reported with a shrug of his shoulders to the other man.

"Well the plan is to Fold-Jump this ship back to the Fleet where those boys and girls can crawl all over this ship to make it operational," the Colonel replied with a shake of his head before looking out at the breathtaking view provided to him by the large view-ports that wrapped around the bridge. The engineer only nodded before turning his attention back to the bridge stations making the Colonel sigh at the other man's short attention span before turning to look over at the Raptor crew standing at one side of the bridge talking quietly to one another.

"Lieutenant? You mentioned the report from Raptor 861 about another large hulk on the other side of debris field from us?" he asked with a frown mentioning the report which Skulls had come to the bridge to relay to the Colonel.

"Yes sir Red Devil and Shark reports that they have spotted what looks to be a large half-destroyed ship in a part of the field that seems to be thicker. It appears to cut in half and according to their report it looks like a large city is built into the forward half of the ship," the Raptor ECO and Pilot reported with a sad shake of his head at the loss of a ship that looked to be filled with civilians. The Colonel only nodded at this as he turned and sat down in the seat he had been standing by and turned to stare out of the viewport once more as he thought over the report. Nodding he turned to look back at Skulls and Racetrack.

"Very well then. Lieutenant Edmondson are you up to leading a small mission to investigate this new derelict?" he asked the Raptor pilot knowing the she would surely be exhausted from being stuck on board the ship for a long while. Racetrack traded looks with Skulls before turning to look at the Colonel.

"Yes sir. I take it you want to see if we can recover any information or such about who this fleet belongs too and who destroyed it?" Racetrack asked with a frown leaning against one of the bridge stations.

"That and seeing about salvaging supplies they may have there," Colonel Renner mentioned with a nod answering her question. Racetrack sighed at this but nodded understanding it but she didn't like it. Seeing her nod in agreement Renner turned to look at the single Marine on the bridge.

"Corporal can you gather a small team of Marines to accompany them to the derelict?" he asked the young Marine who looked shocked at this but nodded in understanding.

"Sure a small team of eight men should be plenty of bodies to help the Lieutenant recon this new derelict," the Marine mentioned after several moments of thought. Racetrack flinched at this knowing that a team that size complete with environmental suits would stretch things pretty tight on the Raptor.

"That will work. Gather your men Corporal," Renner ordered with a nod and exchanging salutes with the Marine as he left the bridge to gather a team of Marines for the mission. That done the Colonel turned his attention back to the Raptor flight crew.

"Alright Lieutenant, you understand what your mission is?" the Colonel asked the young pilot making the mentioned pilot sigh before trading another look with Skulls before turning her attention to the Colonel.

"Yes sir we understand," she responded throwing a salute at the colonel before turning to leave the bridge behind with Skulls following close behind. With them gone Colonel Renner turned his attention back to the awe-inspiring sight provided to him by the large viewports.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
>Shelter 29-Able<br>Megaroad-07_  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

Onboard the large vessel known as Megaroad-07 and in one of the large armored shelters that where designed to protect the civilian colonists onboard the ship during combat a woman floated in the zero-gee of the dead ship staring down at the twelve children who where busy doing tasks under the direction of a young man barely out of his teens. The woman could only sigh sadly at their situation for it had been over two weeks since they had rushed into this shelter and the total destruction of their colony ship. They had been the lucky handful for the attack came quick and ruthless out of nowhere. Many others died without even knowing they where under attack from some unknown enemy, including the woman's husband the commander of the Megaroad-07. The woman sighed once more as she played with her long blue-green hair that floated behind her in the zero gravity of the shelter. She couldn't believe this had happened to her and the colony itself.

"Ms. Jenius what are we going to do? Our rations are getting lower everyday and the children can't go on like this forever?" the young man asked with a worried frown as he floated up towards her. The woman one Komilia Maria Rush (nee Jenius) looked down at the man with steely determination.

"Survive, we have no other choice Tomas," she mentioned with determination as she looked back down at the children knowing she can't give up not with the lives of these kids at stake. She was a Jenius after all!

-o-Chapter End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes: **

We have some survivors! And since some readers wanted an appearance from the legendary Max Jenius, I decided to give you guys the next thing better his oldest daughter Komilia. This came about when I started to think that the Colonials will need some help in understanding the tech of Macross therefore decided to have some of the Megaroad-07 colonists survive the attack to be rescued by the Colonials. Since I am still keeping the identity of the attackers a close secret, therefore Komilia won't even know who attacked the ship.

Speaking of Komilia, since we haven't really seen her all that much in the Macross story beside during the original Macross story when she is baby, I shall base her partly on Maia Sterling from Robotech: Shadow Chronicles. Sorry Robotech Haters but I needed something to base her own, and Maia is the closest character to Komilia. For I am not all that a big fan of Diana, Komilia's Robotech alter-ego. Komilia is also married to Marcus Rush Maia's love interest in the movie, who happens to be the commander of the Megaroad-07 in this story. We shall get a bit more background with this in the next few chapters when Komilia tells her story to the Colonials.

I will also like to mention that there will a few other Robotech based characters later on in the Wayward Family series though they shall not be too important.

Back to the Battlestar side of the divide, some familiar names have appeared in this chapter. Every single mentioned Raptor pilot is from the series in some way. Tried to find pilots that haven't killed by New Caprica, but I may have missed something or two therefore call out if I missed something. Also the shuttle mentioned in this chapter is actually the same model shuttle as the one we see in the opening scene of the Miniseries, though slightly smaller. It is a bit different from the far flashier general-purpose model since elsewhere in the series. Mainly seen in Razor and transporting Roslin a few times in the series.

Also I would thank god (gods) for the Battlestar Wikia, or the stuff I have been throwing into this story will not be possible. Including character names, and general info about this or that I can't find anywhere else. Therefore this is a thank you to the guys behind the BSGW. Thank You! You made my life far easier then it could have been.

Anyways I hope everyone had a good Christmas, I wanted to get this chapter finished by Christmas but work and family got in the way. So I hope you all enjoyed this late present from me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**  
>Omake 05: Cleaning House<strong>  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

In the main briefing room of the Battlestar _Galactica _Admiral William Adama, Secretary of Defense Helena Cain, Commander Samuel Kronus, Commander Cade Ward, newly promoted Major Leland Adama, CAG for the _Galactica, _Major Cole Taylor, CAG for the Pegasus, Colonel Saul Tigh and newly promoted Captain Karl C. Agathon sat around the briefing table hashing a new organizational structure for the Fleets Viper and Raptor Pilots.

"Alright everyone as mentioned before this meeting is to reorganize the Vipers and Raptors since with the addition of the _Pegasus _and its Fleet the _Galactica _is no longer the sole defender of the Fleet, and the plans to expand the defense of the fleet further, we need a more through organization structure for our fighters. Therefore with that said Secretary Cain and I have decided to reintroduce squadrons to the Fleet," Admiral Adama said starting off the meeting. A few of the officers around the table nodded at this for it made sense, not to mention raising moral and once again establish a _esprit de corps_ once more for the pilots.

"Yeah since we can no longer really throw out a bunch of Vipers at the Cylons anymore, we have too many," Colonel Tigh mentioned with a nod of his head for that is what they have been generally doing since the Holocaust. Just throwing out a bunch of Vipers out at the enemy hoping they will be able to keep the Raiders off the Fleet. While they did have a sort of loose organization going on, it still wasn't enough especially with far more Vipers and pilots in the fleet with the arrival of the _Pegasus _and its fleet. Not to mention the plans to expand the defense of the fleet further.

"I do have some pilots who would be perfect for squadron commands," Major Adama said speaking up from sitting next to his father. This comment made the other officers nod in agreement with the young Viper pilot.

"Which pilots Major are you talking about?" Admiral Adama asked looking over at his son. The Major simply looked down at his notes briefly before turning to look over at his father.

"Well obviously first there is Starbuck; she has helped a lot over the months since the Holocaust. She led the Vipers during that first battle with the _Galactica _and helped me get use to the roster after I took over after Ragnar. A few other Squadron CO candidates are Showboat, Narcho, Catman, Kat, Hotdog, Duck, and Hammerhead," he mentioned reading off the call-signs of the pilots from his notes. Around the table the various officers reacted at the suggestions some good and others bad. Colonel Tigh shifted slightly at the suggestion of Lieutenant Thrace as squadron Commander. Major Taylor nodded pleased that a few of his own pilots who had transferred over to the _Galactica _where mentioned.

"Some very good suggestions Major, I was honestly thinking of Starbuck getting command of the new Primus Squadron, for it makes sense for our remaining Mark IIs to be flying under the colors of that squadron," the Admiral mentioned with a look of pride and nostalgia at the mention of his own old squadron from his days piloting Vipers during the first Cylon War. With that said the group of officers got to work hashing the fighter and Raptor squadrons. It was going to be a long night!

-o-Omake End-o-

This is basically a deleted/missing scene from Chapter 2: Back on The Homefront. I basically thought it up after I already posted Chapter 2, and it kind of expanded since then. It makes some kind of sense for fighter squadrons to be once more organized since the Fleet has kind of expanded.

This Omake is to make sure no one gets confused later in the story when I start mentioning squadron names and such.

Just a note, yes I know color-coded names are used in the series but according to the Battlestar Wikia this are only temporary or mission specific radio call-signs. I will still use this idea, but outside of combat and such the squadron names will be used.

I believe that is it. I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but I make no promises with New Years coming up. Till then I bid you adieu.


	6. Part 06: First Contact

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any shape or form own the popular sci-fi show known as Battlestar Galactica; this includes characters, plots, the fighters, and anything else under the banner of Battlestar. I also do not own the anime meta-series Macross in any way as well. I only own my plot, characters, mecha and ships that I have created for the purpose of this story. So please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank you.**

**Battlestar Galactica: A Lucky Miracle**

_Volume 1 of Wayward Family_

A Battlestar Galactica and Macross Crossover Story

Written by,

William R. Woods

"Deathzealot"

**Chapter BGM is Love & Loss by Two Steps From Hell **

**Part 06: **First Contact

_The mission to explore the drifting colony ship hulk, which we later learned was called Megaroad-07, found many new things along with some much-needed supplies the Fleet needed. One thing we found was the survivors which raised the spirits of every Colonial on the mission to salvage the Factory Ship. For the mission didn't feel like a grave robbing anymore but a rescue mission…_

_- From the Memoirs of Colonel Charles Renner, CO Colonial Freighter Altair _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Cockpit<br>Raptor 307  
>Remains of Megaroad-07<br>_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With careful precision Colonial Raptor 307 approached the drifting remains of the destroyed ship. In the cockpit of the Raptor Lieutenant Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson eyed the hulk wondering the story behind it. For it looked like some sort of large-scale colony ship. Something she knew the Colonies had never produced but had thought about numerous times, especially during the darkest days of the First Cylon War. However as far she knew no-one thought of putting an entire city into a colony ship, it was outside the thinking of many of those engineers and politicians who had start bouncing those ideas around. Instead there had two main camps, the first one was something like what the Fleet currently had in that the colonists where carried by transports which would be supported by dedicated factory ships, agriculture ships, and other support ships. The other main camp was to figure out the old Cryo-stasis technology from the old Kobolian Arks that carried the original colonists to the Twelve Colonies, to be use once more to help carrying colonists without a large amount of support ships.

Shaking her head the young Raptor pilot turned her attention away from her thoughts on colony ships and back to piloting the Raptor towards the destroyed colony ship and grimly watched as her Raptor pushed through the numerous bodies that surrounded the almost intact city section of the colony ship. She tried not to look at any of the bodies as she brought the Raptor towards one of the larger openings in the hull of the ship. With careful precision she slowly eased the small spacecraft through the opening and into the large city-like colony section of the destroyed ship. That done she let out a deep breath of relief before she turned her attention to finding a place to put the Raptor down to start scouting out the large city, but as she did so she couldn't help but stare at a city that wouldn't out of place on one of the colonies before the Cylon Attack.

"Wow! I feel like I am back at Scorpia," Racetrack's copilot Lieutenant Hamish "Skulls" McCall mentioned staring out at the city expressing Racetracks own thoughts on the matter.

"Yeah same here, anyways we need to find a place to put down?" she asked turning to Skulls with a frown behind her helmet faceplate. The Scorpia native only smiled at her before turning his attention to the looking over the city as the Raptor flew over the tops of the various buildings. Shaking her head Racetrack turned her attention the city trying to find a landing spot as well.

"There we go right there. Looks like some sort of park," Skulls mentioned a few moments later. Racetrack turned to look at where Skulls was pointing to see a small opening in the buildings and saw that is indeed some sort of park with now dead vegetation, granite walkways, stone benches and small kid play places. Racetrack carefully brought the Raptor around towards the park and slowly started to ease the spacecraft down onto the park trying to avoid the various large dead trees and long balconies on the building that surrounded the small park. Finally after several hair-rising incidents the Raptor was down on the ground on its landing gear as it crunched the dead grass of the park.

"Alright Corporal let's see what we can find out there," Racetrack said turned towards the small passenger cabin that was once more crammed full with the eight environmental suited Marines waiting for her orders. The young Marine Corporal, Allan Nowart only nodded in understanding and turned to open the Raptor's main hatch. With a hiss the hatch popped open and the Marines scrambled out of the Raptor and started to establish a perimeter around the landed vehicle. That done Racetrack and Skulls stepped out of the Raptor and onto the soft ground of the park.

"Let's move out," Racetrack ordered pointing off towards a distant building deciding to start somewhere. The Marines only nodded before starting follow behind her as she started walking.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Shelter 29-Able<br>Megaroad-07  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the large shelter made to hold a few hundred people Komilia Maria Rush sighed as she put the last of the children she saved to bed. She knew that there is little chance they would be rescue anytime soon. Therefore she needed to somehow expand the rations they had to last till they where rescued or she was going to have to do something else. While the shelters originally planned to have plenty of food rations thanks to the shelter being made to hold about three hundred people for several weeks. However for some reason the rations in this particular shelter where either contaminated or removed for some reason or another. Thankfully the water supply of the shelter was pretty much intact, which made Komilia thankful for small favors. Sighing Komilia turned away from the small camp cot that had two young children fast asleep in their confines, and once more eyed the far end of the shelter where the shelter rations are located.

"Tomas I am going to see if any of the other shelters have more rations and water that we need therefore keep an eye on the children," she ordered the young man that had been her teacher assistant in the school she had been teaching at before all this happened. The young man only nodded in understanding at her orders looking up from reading a book he had read numerous times before.

"Yes Miss Jenius, and good luck," he replied before turning back to his reading. Komilia nodded at him before walking over the airlock and quickly slipped into one of the stored Hostile Environmental Suits with quick military precision a habit she hadn't broken since her retirement from the military. After checking the suit over making sure it operated fine, Komilia exited the shelter and into the small airlock shutting the shelters door behind her before she turned and sighed sadly at the desolate sight of the city that lay before her. There were various buildings crumbling from damage and dead bodies floating everywhere. Not to mention the various vegetation around the city dying from the lack of oxygen and the loss of UV generating pseudo-sunlight from the large lamps on the top of the city's dome. With another sigh Komilia set off towards the other shelters in this block.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Corner of Able and Baker Streets<br>Megaroad-7 City  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The ten Colonials slowly made their way down the desolate streets exploring the dead city for the supplies they were sent here to find. However even after exploring several large markets already they found much of the supplies they wanted soiled due to city being in vacuum. Even the stuff in vacuum protected packets where spoiled their very weak seal being comprised by being in vacuum for a long while.

"I don't get it. A colony ship like this would have some sort of heavy vacuum sealed storage areas in case of something like this happening," one of Colonial Marines mentioned with a frown as he eyed the storefront of yet another market, this one looked to be for electronics of some sort. While it was interesting to look at them, they really needed to look for food or other such required supplies. Racetrack turned her attention away from a body of a young girl holding an even younger baby boy to her chest to look at the marine with a frown.

"We just need to keep searching Private. If we need help we can return to the Raptor and call in some more help from the _Altair_. Though I don't know why the Colonel sent us on this mission without a bit more help, this ship is huge," Racetrack answered with a frown eying the street ahead of them. One of the lead Marines turned to look at her with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah Lieutenant, wouldn't a Colony Ship like this have some sort of Shelter System for the civilians to use in case of an emergency or something like that? Perhaps we should start searching for one of these shelter for they are bound to have the supplies we would need?" the Marine asked with a frown on his face making the others in party blink in surprise at this before Racetrack nodded.

"I believe they would but we don't know where they would be, and we wouldn't know how to get into one of them in the first place," she mentioned out loud thinking about it before Skulls standing beside her frowned at this before he shook his head.

"Racetrack what about survivors? For those shelters may carry some survivors of this attack we could rescue?" he mentioned making the Marines and Racetrack look at him in surprise at that before that all started to nod in agreement.

"Alright let's get moving then, and keep an eye out for anything that may look like a shelter or something like that," Racetrack ordered waving her little search party ever further into the city some with a new purpose in their hearts.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Shelter 37-Baker<br>Megaroad-07_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Komilia sighed in relief as she left Shelter 37-Baker behind her for it had full supplies stocked and ready. She also was pleased to see that Shelter 32 the shelter she looked at before this one had some survivors in it, not many granted but was enough for Komilia to really start believing that more people managed to get the shelters after all. It also raised Komilia's spirits after finding the first three shelters she looked at crushed by something or another destroying them. Taking a quick look at her air supply she knew she had to make back to her own shelter for she was about out of air and as she turned a corner towards Able Street she suddenly found herself facing ten figures in slim looking space suits. Eight of whom were carrying automatic weapons in gloved hands, while two of them in even more slimmer space suits each had a holstered side-arm at their side. Both the ten and Komilia froze in shock at seeing the other before all hell broke loose.

-o-Chapter End-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong>Post Chapter Notes<br>**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

/looks out of a foxhole in helmet and flak jacket/ Errr… Hello everyone and I hope not many are too upset with me for not updating this wonderful story in the last several months. The only excuse I have is a combination of real life and other interests getting in my way. Anyways I am here now and I hope to get another chapter or two written before my interests sway again from this story. On another note I am shocked and in sheer awe of the response I am getting from this story. As of today this story has forty-five reviews, just shy of fifteen hundred views, in sixty-four favorite lists, as well as seventy-four alert lists, and now in five C2s. That is really freaking amazing! Since hands-down this is one of my most read of any of my stories on FFN! Only two other stories have higher review counts, though neither of them have gotten close enough stats to this story. That is not even considering the responses I am getting from Spacebattles, which is very positive! Thanks Spacebattles!

/cough/

Moving on, basically this chapter is just to set-up the first meeting between the Colonials and the Macross Humans. On a note I am not really sure that vacuum sealed containers like chip bags or even cans would be able to handle the full-vacuum of space. Therefore for the purpose of this story they are not only military rated vacuum sealed containers would last. If this isn't true please let me know for my research couldn't find anything on that. That said I hope everyone has enjoy this chapter and I shall see about getting the next chapter out ASAP!

I like to confess that I when I was looking this story over I wanted to rewrite but thanks to looking over the positive feedback from the story both at FFN and on Spacebattles convinced me to keep on trucking. For I can rewrite this story after I am finished with it after-all! Anyways that is about it for now.

That done time to get to the Omake! This one is yet another "missing-scene and flashback" Omake like the first two. This Omake will be showing the first meeting between the _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ Fleets. Hopefully I can get right for I am not too sure on it, for I wanted it to be different from the canon meeting between the two. Anyhow time for the main event! Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong>Omake Four<br>A Miracle  
><strong>o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The night-time watch in the CIC of the Battlestar _Galactica _was in its second hour when the DRADIS screen started to beep harshly in warning. The senior officer of the watch, a lowly Ensign looked up at the screen in shock staring at the numerous unknown contacts that started to appear on the screen before he started to react. Before long both the Commander of the ship and his XO along with several of the officers had arrived to relieve the non-commissioned officers, and young junior officers of the night watch. The ship's commander one Commander William Adama looked up at the main DRADIS screen in the now darkened CIC as the ship went into its main alert mode. As he watched the screen the big green marker that he knew to be the _Galactica _herself started to spawn smaller marks the represented her Vipers and Raptors.

"Commander all ships are ready to jump on your order," came a call from the CIC's communication station. Commander Adama only nodded before eying the DRADIS screen wondering what in the world was going on. For while the four largest contacts could be Cylon Baseships the other smaller contacts surrounding those larger contacts where to large to be any type of Raider. Then again it could be another loaded trap like the _Olympic Carrier _few months before hand. However he was soon distracted when the DRADIS officer looking a smaller more detailed version of the DRADIS screen looked up in shock.

"Commander I am detecting Colonial IFFs! I repeat Colonial IFFs!" he reported with a white what making the others look over at him in shock before the ship's XO Colonel Saul Tigh turn to him with a glare.

"Have you double-checked those readings Ensign?" he yelled over to the younger man who sigh at the overbearing man of a XO.

"Yes sir I have triple-checked them sir, they are authenticate. Besides I am now getting type and class information as the DRADIS has started locking onto the IFF beacons," the man reported with a surprise shake of his head. The Commander frowned at this before making his way over to the DRADIS station.

"Well then what do we have then Ensign?" he ordered leaning over the man's shoulder who gulped slightly at this before recovering and going over the IFF beacons.

"We there is one _Mercury _Class Battlestar, two _Lupa _Class Military Freighters, one _Cyclops _Class Military Freighter, and a whole bunch of smaller transports and such including one _Flattop _Class Salvage Vessel," the man reported with another shake of his head making the Commander blink in shock at this before trading looks with his XO however before they could do anything else the ship's COMM officer looked up from her position with a shocked look on her face.

"Commander Sir I have _Pegasus _Actual on the line for you," Petty Officer Anastasia "Dee" Dualla who also looked a little shocked at everything.

"_Pegasus_? That's Admiral Cain's ship?" Colonel Tigh mentioned with a frown looking over at his commander before the man walked over to the command station and lifted up the phone like communication device before nodding over to Dee who connected him to the line.

"This is _Galactica _Actual. Is that really you Helena?" he asked with a frown and was awarded with a weary chuckle from the other end.

"Yes William it's me and let me tell you that your old bucket _Galactica _has never look so good till now," a voice responded with another chuckle making Adama blink at this before nodding.

"Well it is so good to see you and the _Pegasus _here Admiral," he replied and the CIC crew suddenly starting cheering they were not alone any more. Adama could hear similar cheering over the communication link and a small smile appeared on his face. For it was quite a miracle for the _Pegasus _to have survived as well. A miracle he eagerly enjoyed for having another Battlestar around would be a welcome relief.

-o-End-o-

Well let me explain this little Omake I made the mistake of not watching the episode Pegasus before I wrote this for I was going to do it similar but with my changes to Cain I decided to wing it. Hopefully it comes across okay here. Also yes the Pegasus Fleet features another Flattop for I reading the BSG Wiki article on the Flattop and saw that one was seen in the Miniseries and another one was seen in Orbit of New Caprica when it falls. Therefore I got the idea to introduce the other Flattop as a member of the Pegasus Fleet.

Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed this Omake along with the chapter I hope to get the next chapter up ASAP. As for those trying to read Resolution Part II well I have been sick the past few days and started re-watching BSG while I was sick in bed therefore I started to write this story again. Hopefully I can get the next few chapters up in due time. So please be patient.


	7. Part 07: First Meetings

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any shape or form own the popular sci-fi show known as Battlestar Galactica; this includes characters, plots, the fighters, and anything else under the banner of Battlestar. I also do not own the anime meta-series Macross in any way as well. I only own my plot, characters, mecha and ships that I have created for the purpose of this story. So please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank you.**

**Battlestar Galactica: A Lucky Miracle**

_Volume 1 of Wayward Family_

A Battlestar Galactica and Macross Crossover Story

Written by,

William R. Woods

"Deathzealot"

**Chapter BGM is Stargate Opens from the Stargate Movie Soundtrack **

**Part 07: **First Meeting

_It is very exciting to hear about the existence of the Colonials and has sent many of my colleagues into titters of excitement as they start piecing together how honest-to-god humans of all things ended up on the other side the galaxy from Earth. The current popular theory that like the Zolans, Tirolians and several near-human species we have come across in the years since we started explore this galaxy the beings we know as the Protoculture could have taken many ancient humans from the planet and settled them elsewhere in the galaxy. This could have been some sort of experiment or just the Protoculture trying to spread our species across the galaxy in the some way. This theory holds some ground with their language heavily based on an earlier Protoculture based Zentradi dialect, a dialect that hasn't been spoken much in several thousand years by the Zentradi themselves. Anyways I shall continue to document our findings on this shocking and amazing discovery. _

_- Taken from the Personal Journal of Professor Alan Sheppard, Doctor of Human and Alien History_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Corner of Able and Baker Streets<br>Megaroad-07 City  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As she stood in shock at the appearance of these unknown figures Komilia started to find her military instincts rising up to the fore. Mostly because the weapons held by the group which to her trained eye looked to be some kind of handheld automatic rifles, weapons that wouldn't out of place in the hands of UN Spacy Marines or civilian Security Forces SWAT Teams. Her thoughts started to swirl in confusion at the appearance of these figures, with part of her thoughts wondering if these people had been reasonable for the destruction of the Megaroad-07, while some other thoughts wondered where the hell they came from for while their equipment looked similar to what she was used to seeing it was still different enough to be somewhat alien in nature like their space suits. However she really started to get confused when the one of the two less-armored space suited figures turned to one of the more-armored figures who had started to get a bit twitchy with its rifle.

"_You Idiotic Jarhead! Start pointing that rifle somewhere else! Weren't we just talking about the possibility of survivors only a few seconds ago," _the less-armored figure mentioned in some sort of bastardrized version of an old Zentradi dialect. A dialect she had been taught during her earlier school years by one of her numerous honorary uncles the Zentradi Archivist Exedore Folmo. She could pick up some of the more common words like survivors and rifle but the rest she couldn't understand at all. It was like listening to some sort Latin based language but knowing modern English. She suddenly then noticed that her air supply was getting dangerously low therefore she either need to get back to her shelter or one of the empty ones. Looking back towards where she came from she saw that she could get back to Shelter 37-Baker and maybe swap out her suit for a new one or even get new filled tanks. However she didn't want to leave these people here without learning, "the who, the what, the where, and the how" about these new people that have arrived here. Therefore she turned back to them to see that they where talking along themselves in that same language. She frowned at this before she brought up her arm-mounted control panel to her face and ignoring the warning flashing on the screen brought up the controls for her exterior speakers. With some creative changes to the settings of the speakers she managed to get them to admit a long whistle like sound getting the attention of the unknowns who looked over at her. Nodding at them she changed the settings back before she turned back towards the nearby shelter and waved them to follow her.

"_Lieutenant I think he wants us to follow him," _one of the figures mentioned in the language to the lead figure who only nodded before starting to follow her. This time she managed to pick up the pronoun he had used to describe her making her roll her eyes in annoyance at that.

"_What if he is leading us into a trap Lieutenant?" _the same twitchy figure from before mentioned making the others turn to him before shaking their heads and starting to walk over to her which made the twitchy one grunt before following behind them. She nodded at them before starting to walk towards the shelter with them following behind her. As she did she noticed they where looking around at the dead city around them as if they never saw something like this before. Finally they made it to the shelter's armored hatch which she quickly opened and slipped inside with another wave.

"_Racetrack I think this is one of the shelters we have been looking for," _the other less-armored figure mentioned making the other one nod in understanding. Komilia only frowned at this wondering what in the world they where saying before holding the hatch open till all of them where in the shelter's small airlock which suddenly became crowded with all of them in the small space. Therefore Komilia quickly turned to the controls and equalized the airlock filling the space with oxygen and once the levels where good she turned back to the group before reaching up and taking off her suit's helmet letting her long green hair to spiral down her back. She heard several gasps of surprise from the unknowns and even a single wolf-whistle which made her both somewhat angry at that but at same time amused for some things are apparently universal. Also she was curious by the surprised gasps for it appears they never seen unusual hair-color like her own before. However she shook her head and mimed to them taking off their helmets which they soon got the message and started to doff their helmets as well. Komilia wasn't surprised to see them all human-looking even more then she was with her green hair and elf-like ears of her Zentradi heritage. Therefore she was sure this was the first meeting between two different cultural groups of humans, something she has heard about with the first-contacts of the Zolans and other similar species but this was different for these people looked like they wouldn't out of place on any UNG Colony or Fleet, or even Earth itself. She was sure she had found the find of the lifetime.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Bridge<br>UEAS Hephaestus  
>System AA-117<br>Bolo Sector  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once more on the bridge of the Factory Ship _Hephaestus _Colonel Charles Renner found himself watching the various engineers and technicians as they raced around the ship's bridge area that was now sort of semi-powered with the replacement of the tiny emergency Tylium generator with a larger mobile generator hooked up into the ship's power grid. Colonel Renner could only sigh at this before turning his attention to Major Brian Carter who stood next to him though he looked eagerly around at some of the now powered stations on the bridge like a kid eying a new toy. The Colonel only sighed once more at this before shaking his head at the man.

"So Major is your team finished with preparations to start the operation to jump this ship back to the Fleet?" he asked jolting the other man out of his child-like glee before turning his attention to the senior officer.

"Yes Colonel my team has inspected the ship thoroughly and I believe it can survive a Jump Tow easily. Once Lieutenant Edmondson and her team get back from inspecting the other hulk we can jump back to the fleet," the engineer reported with a pleased look on his face making the Colonel smile slightly at this before nodding.

"Very good Major then I should head on back to the _Altair_ to see about the preparations over there," the Colonel responded with a nod of his head. The Major only saluted before he shifted slightly and look around at the bridge.

"Ah sir before you go it appears that one of my team has managed to find out the name of this ship," he mentioned with yet another excited look on his face making the older man turn back to him with a frown wondering where this was going.

"That is interesting. What did the original owners call this ship then Major?" he asked with a raised eyebrow making the Major nod before he picked up one of the numerous computer pads found throughout the ship.

"It appears that this ship is the _Hephaestus _sir," he mentioned with chuckle making the other man blink in surprise at this before he chuckled as well, and thought about how ironic this seemed to be.

"It seems like fate has drawn us to this ship then Major for it is the perfect name for a ship like this. The Lord Hephaestus had been the one who had constructed the old Kobolian Arks for our people to escape Kobol and now a ship named after him will be our savior in our time of need. It will give the various religious figures in the Fleet something to talk about. However it does bring up the question on if the Thirteenth Tribe had been the one who had constructed this ship or if it wasn't the Thirteenth then they believed in the same gods we do or rather some form of them anyways. That said I shall leave the Admiral and the other higher-ups in the Fleet to think on that. Meanwhile I need to get back to my ship therefore the _Hephaestus _is yours Major," the Colonel mentioned before turning his attention back to the Major.

"Yes sir," the man mentioned before he turned his attention to his team and started to join them inspecting the stations making Colonel Renner sigh once more as the doors closed behind him as he made his way to the hanger and the waiting Raptor which will take him back over to the _Altair_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Shelter 37-Baker<br>Megaroad-07  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the shelter itself Racetrack looked around to see that it was quite large and had room for several dozen people to be housed comfortably or even more people if they packed the shelter full of people throwing out comfortable out of the window. She then turned her attention to the survivor that had led them here to see her stripping of her slim space suit and throwing it to the side before she started to look for something in a nearby storage bin. Racetrack was kind of nervous to see that there is no one else in the shelter and worried this was the only survivor on the ship. She looked around at her team to see them looking around the shelter as well though Private Maldonaldo was eying the survivor as he fiddled with his weapon. Racetrack rolled her eyes at this before looking over at Skulls and nodded her head towards the twitchy Marine making him nod in understanding. That done Racetrack turned her attention back to the survivor and as she did so she remembered that datapad back on the Factory Ship and that it could be changed to display a language that looked remarkable like Old Caprican. Granted she knew that was the written form and that these people may not even know the spoken form of the language, or even if this particular survivor knew that language. However even then she had to try, therefore she took a breath and walked over to the survivor who was grumbling about something to herself as she continued to search through the storage bin in front of her.

"Hello I am Lieutenant Margaret Edmondson of the Colonial Fleet,"she said introducing herself figuring that it was start. Racetrack was surprised and pleased to see the woman looking over at her in shock before shaking her head.

"_So they do know that old Zentradi dialect after all, though it is still kind of different from the dialect itself. However it is at least understandable now," _she said in some other language Racetrack couldn't understand before the woman turned to look directly at her.

"First I assume Lieutenant is your rank?" she asked in almost perfect Old Caprican though she kind of stumbled a bit over the Old Caprican Word for Lieutenant, or rather a similar military term anyways.

"Yes that is my rank," Racetrack answered with a nod of her head making the woman nod as well. She was pleased that the woman could understand her in some way apparently with some difficultly as evidenced by her asking about the word she was using.

"Well forgive me here since some of the words you are using are different from the original language I was originally taught and may drift into my native language," she explained after a while making Racetrack smile at this for she was right.

"I understand. I know that both us will have many different questions. So why don't you start with one?" Racetrack mentioned with a wave of her hand towards the other woman who only nodded in understanding.

"Very well I assume you weren't the ones who destroyed this fleet then?" the woman asked making Racetrack blink in shock at this before shaking her head.

"No ma'am we were not the ones who attacked this fleet. My scout ship had jumped into the middle of debris field from the fleet and we started to explore. We then found what we believe to be some sort of Factory Ship," she explained with a pained expression that the woman even though they where the ones who destroyed her home.

"_A Vulcan Class Factory Ship," _the woman said in the same language from before with a frown which Racetrack assumed to be the mentioned native language.

"Yes it's a Factory Ship but I don't have a word to express the class name or the ship's name," the woman said a moment later in Old Caprican. Racetrack blinked at this before noting the difference between the different versions of the language.

"Well we haven't discovered the name or the class just yet. For now we just call it the Factory Ship. Anyways my team then boarded it and found it to be somewhat intact therefore we decided to see about salvaging it for our own use," Racetrack finishing her earlier story. The woman frowned at this before sighing as something passed across her face.

"I can understand that my people did something similar to get where we are. Now for another question I want to ask you. Who are you people?" she asked after a moment making Racetrack frown at this before shaking her head with a sigh.

"We are from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, twelve planets in the Cyrannus System or rather what are left of them anyways. All of our worlds had been lost and we are now running for those who destroyed our worlds," Racetrack explained mournfully trying to explain their situation in a somewhat different language. She noticed the shadow that passed over the face of the woman as she listened to her explanation.

"Tell me more," the woman said with a mournful tone of voice and therefore Racetrack told her the entire story of the Fall of the Colonies, then the Exodus from the Colonies their enemies the Cylons snapping at their heels all along the way, the joining of the two refugee fleets, and various other things about the fleet. After several minutes of this the woman, who Racetrack learned is Komilia Maria Rush during their conversation, only nodded at this before looking around the shelter with a mournful look before nodding her head knowing she had little choice.

"Very well Lieutenant. Let's see about getting off this dead ship and to your fleet," she said with a grim smile on her face, mentioning the other's rank after she managed to start getting to know some of the newer words of the Colonial version of old Zentradi Dialect she originally knew. Racetrack nodded but stopped as she remembered why they were on the ship originally and turned back to look at Komilia.

"Ah ma'am we were also sent here to look for supplies, as well as survivors," she mentioned with a sheepish look on her face. Komilia only laughed at this before waving at the shelter with a small smile on her face.

"That is alright Lieutenant, I understand why you are looking for supplies and no worries this is a _Megaroad _Class Long Range Colony Ship. She is built for missions lasting many years, and sports sealed warehouses in several locations throughout the ship. These are for instances like this one, basically when one of our Colony Fleets run into a situation like your fleet or taking on more colonists for whatever reason. A few of these of warehouses should be still intact," Komilia mentioned with a smile making Racetrack look shocked at her before nodding in understanding for this was far above what she thought she would find when she first boarded the ship. With a relieved look on her face and a beaming smile she turned to her thoroughly bored companions.

"Alright let's get back to the Raptor and see about calling in some more help," she ordered in the Modern Caprican dialect while Komilia turned to start switching out her suit's air supply with a new one. Before long found the group once more out in the city retracing their steps back to the Raptor, as they did so Komilia walked along sorrowfully looking up at the towering buildings of dead city, and eyed the various dead bodies of those people who couldn't make it to the city's shelters thanks to the attack being so quick and brutal. A few minutes later found the group back at the small Raptor craft and Racetrack crawled in to use the wireless and call the _Altair _about their find.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>CIC<br>CAS Altair  
>System AA-117<br>Bolo Sector  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the CIC of the _Altair _Colonel Renner was discussing the Jump Tow operation with his senior officers, along with the ship's navigation officer and FTL Engineer. It was an operation that would require careful work with the ship's jump drive and careful calculations. However their little meeting was interrupted by the ship's communication officer who looked from his station with a curious look on his face.

"Sir I have Lieutenant Edmondson on the wireless for you," he mentioned making the Colonel blink at this before sighing in relief and turning away from his officers before reaching down and picking up his wireless handset from its cradle.

"This is _Altair _Actual. Lieutenant, I thought I would have to send over a search party for you guys. We are getting ready to Jump Tow the Factory Ship out of this system," he mentioned with a relieved look on his face.

"Sorry sir we got a little delayed, for this ship is huge and this city covers a lot of the ship. However sir that is not what it's important for you might want to delay the Tow for we managed to find some survivors and plenty of supplies we can salvage from the ship sir," the static-filled voice of Racetrack reported making the Colonel tense up in surprise before he shook his head and turned to look at his officers.

"Repeat that Lieutenant," he ordered gruffly for he had wanted to see about getting some supplies from that dead colony ship, but he was not that sure they would find anything especially in the time they had for the operation. However he never in his wildest dreams thought there could be survivors onboard the ship, granted he was hoping but it was only a hope that like the supplies thought they would never find.

"Colonel, we found several survivors and plenty of supplies to be recovered," Racetrack said yet again this time with a grin that the Colonel could literally hear in her words. The Colonel could only shake his head in surprise over this before chuckling lightly.

"Racetrack you are one lucky pilot, first you found the Factory Ship and now found something else entirely," he mentioned with another laugh much to the confusion of his officers.

"Yes sir, I understand that," she responded moment later with a short laugh.

"Well anyways Lieutenant I am going to bring the _Altair _towards your location and start sending over teams. Expect us in about twenty-five minutes, this frakking debris field is really thick after all," he mentioned after a moment thought.

"Understood sir we will be waiting," the pilot said before a click announced the closure of the line and with that Colonel Renner placed the handset back into its cradle before turning to his confused officers who were wondering what was going on now.

"Well it appears the Lieutenant and her team managed to find survivors onboard the dead colony ship along with some supplies we can recover. Therefore we are going to head out to do just that. Therefore we need to prepare our cargo bays for supplies along with needed space for the survivors and form teams to recover the supplies," he ordered looking over his surprised officers who soon recovered and started off to fulfill his orders. His XO heading out the CIC to look over the ship's large cargo bays to see about making some room for the supplies, while other officers started to head out to form recovery teams. The CAG of the ship's small air group went off to start briefing his pilots. While they did that Colonel Renner walked over to the ship's Doctor who was looking a little shell-shocked, thanks to him originally being a civilian doctor who volunteered for military duty along one of the military ships.

"Doc you need to prepare your teams in case any of those survivors are injured at all, and we also need to keep them calm. For they will be scared and confused," he ordered the man who looked up at that surprised before he took a deep breath to calm himself and then nodded to the Colonel, and head out of the CIC as well. That done he Colonel Renner turned back to the original communication officer who was looking a little shell-shocked himself.

"That done get a hold of Major Carter on the _Hephaestus _about this development and tell him the operation is going to be delayed for a bit. Therefore he is free to keep going over the ship and some early preparation for her conversion to Colonial control," he ordered the man who soon shook off his shock before following his orders. That said Colonel Renner took his spot by the ship's main DRADIS display and grinned to himself as he started at the display. For this would be even more of a moral booster then simply the retrieval of the Factory Ship. With a chuckle he felt as the ship started to move as it engaged its engines and started towards the dead colony ship to start the recovery operation leaving the Factory Ship alone in the large debris field once more as the crews onboard went about their assigned mission with gusto as they stood down from jump stations and started to crawl around the ship once more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Remains of Megaroad-07<br>System AA-117  
>Bolo Sector<br>_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once the large form of the _Altair _came up alongside the larger form of the dead _Megaroad-07_ the recovery operation began as numerous Raptors and shuttles started to move between the two. While some crews started to recover the supplies in the remaining three sealed supply warehouses, along with some the supplies from the cities various grocery stores, stuff that could be recovered anyways, others started to rescue the survivors from the shelters. With the help of Komilia and several other retired military officers along with a few active officers that had been on leave during the attack the civilians where calmed down before safely being transferred over to the _Altair_. All told the _Altair _and her work crews managed to recover seventy-nine survivors from the dead hulk including the sixteen children that made up Komilia's class. A few of the children had been lucky enough to have at least one family member along the survivors while the reminder didn't much to the sadness of both the rescuing Colonials and the surviving civilians of the _Megaroad-07_. Meanwhile the recovery crews worked through the night to recover the supplies stuffing the cargo bays of the _Altair _full of supplies. Finally Colonel Renner called a halt to the operation when supplies where started to be stacked anywhere along the ship. About nine hours after it started the operation the _Altair _moved away from the dead colony ship and rendezvoused with the Factory Ship before the two disappeared from the system. A few moments later the remaining operational reactor on the colony ship overloaded vaporizing much of the remains of the civilians that dead onboard the ship along with much of the surrounding debris field. No one would know what had happened to the _Megaroad-07 _and its fleet for several years. Many families throughout UNG controlled space would mourn the loss of the colony fleet. However as they did so life was improved along the various ships of the Colonial Fleet, for thanks to the miracle they could move on.

-o-Chapter End-o-

/wipes tomato gunk of his face/ Thanks whoever reviewed as Guest for that lovely storm of tomatoes I received. /coughs/

Moving on, yes I know this chapter has been delayed for the past week, but like I have said on Spacebattles I have had a few delays. Thanks in part to how difficult this chapter had been to write, thanks in part to myself not being a real language nut I was having some difficulties in the meeting between Komilia and Racetrack's team. Basically this is the **Fourth **version of the chapter; the first one had been lost thanks to a storm taking out my power and therefore my computer for a few hours. The second I scrapped due to how complex I was making the meeting between them, and the third version I scrapped again due to some issues I had with other parts of this chapter. Finally I decided to use the KISS principal and not really worry about the Language issue and just keep it simple. The changes I made between the various versions can be seen easily by not following through with the last chapter's cliff-hanger. /shrug/ Well that had been one of the earlier problems I had with the story. Originally a building would collapsed next to the group but I couldn't get it right and scrapped that entire scene.

That said I like to mention that with this chapter finished the next one shall focus back on the Fleet which shall include the return of Starbuck and her Mission. This is comes about after I decided to make a few changes to the mission. Since I have already made the story AU with the introduction of the Macross crossover to the story I figured I should change some of the events with the Rescue Mission that I really didn't like in the series. I really hope some others would like the changes I made, for some are really surprising especially my different reason for the Cylons to pull out the Colonies and not attacking the fleet for a while, for I really hated that part in the series. /scoffs/

That done I would like to thank the many who have read this story and started to follow it both on FFN and on Spacebattles. Thank you. However I have something to mention something about some of my plans for the next month. Many on Spacebattles already know this but I am planning to write a story for the August Camp NaNoWriMo. It is basically going to be a Macross/Robotech story that has the SDF-1 and crew leaving Earth behind after it is made inhospitable by the Zentradi Grand Fleet. This story while have similarities to that of BSG would follow more the Homeworld path in that much of the Civilian Refugees are onboard a single ship. Not to mention the refugee fleet not being rag tag group of ships but more of a military convoy protecting the single ship carrying the reminder of their lost civilization. Hopefully I can get some positive response about this story.

Now I leave you with this Omake which is basically a missing scene from this chapter describing the decision to self-destruct the _Megaroad-07_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong>Omake 07: <strong>The Funeral Pier  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

In the empty and lifeless reactor bay of the dead colony ship Komilia Maria Rush stood entering a series of commands into the remaining operational reactor of the ship. A few Colonial officers and marines surrounded her watching as she worked. Standing next to the woman Racetrack eyed her new friend as she entered several codes she was sure only senior officers of the fleet would know.

"So Komilia why do you have these codes to do this, for wouldn't the senior officers possess them?" the pilot asked the other woman who had fast become a friend to the Colonial pilot. The green-haired Komilia only chuckled darkly at that before entering the final command before turning to look at Racetrack.

"That is because my husband had been the ship's commander, not mention before my retirement I had been this ship's CAG and then briefly a senior captain of the defense fleet. Therefore I have still have access to these codes. Anyways it is done, we can send off a signal that will start the self-destruct sequence," she mentioned to Racetrack before turning to the officers to finish her statement. One of them an engineer off the _Altair _stepped up with a frown as he eyed the large reactor that towered above them.

"Are you sure the blast from the self-destruct will destroy much of the debris field?" the man asked in accented Old Caprican making Racetrack glare over at him while Komilia only turned to him with a shake of her head.

"Yes I am quite sure Captain. The blast from the self-destruct along with carefully positioned warheads will take care of much of the debris field. Granted there might be some debris left but not enough for your enemies to use," she explain calmly to the man mentioning the several Reflex Missiles that had been carefully positioned by Raptors along the debris field that would be synced with the ship's self-destruct sequence and would go off at the same time as the reactor. The man only nodded before turning and making his way out of the chamber. Racetrack rolled her eyes at this while Komilia only shook her head with a sigh.

"Alright let's get you to the Raptor Komilia. It is time to get out of here," Racetrack gently said to her new friend who only nodded at this with sadness radiated from her before letting the Colonial pilot lead her out of the chamber the Marines and other officers following behind them.

-o-o-

On the large observation lounge of the _Altair_, now floating above the large form of the _Hephaestus_, the survivors of the colony ship gathered as the intercom counted down to the jump. A few of the Colonials officers who had helped the survivors stood along them with Racetrack standing next to Komilia who stood at the front of the group holding a small communication device and looking out the reinforced windows at the very distant form of her home for the past fifteen years. She could hear a few of the survivors praying as well as a few of the Colonials. She herself only prayed for her lost husband along with many of her friends along the crew of the ship. As the countdown reached the six-second mark Komilia mournfully hit the button on the device before she sadly watched the distant colony ship. The retired and active officers saluted the distant form as the countdown continued to the last few seconds.

"…3…2…1…0…Jump!" the intercom said and they jumped away from the debris field leaving behind the dead both ships and people. A few moments later very few debris remained of the lost _Megaroad-07_.

-o-End-o-

/Cries/ Good-Bye Megaroad-07! You did your duty and managed to save a few of your crew and with your death you managed to save a lot more people. Thank You. /salutes/

Yes I know a little too mushy there for a moment, but I was kind of crying during that scene and I hope I managed to do the same to a few of my readers. That said its time for this author to get some sleep! I shall get to work on the next chapter hopefully as soon as I can. I really hope not as long as this chapter took.

Till then Ciao!


	8. Part 08: All Quiet Along the Homefront

**Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not in any shape or form own the popular sci-fi show known as Battlestar Galactica; this includes characters, plots, the fighters, and anything else under the banner of Battlestar. I also do not own the anime meta-series Macross in any way as well. I only own my plot, characters, mecha and ships that I have created for the purpose of this story. So please no lawyers I do not have any money to give them. Thank you.**

**Battlestar Galactica: A Lucky Miracle**

_Volume 1 of Wayward Family_

_A Battlestar Galactica and Macross Crossover Story_

_Written by,_

_William R. Woods_

_"Deathzealot"_

**Chapter BGM is All Along the Watchtower from the Battlestar Galactica Soundtrack**

**Part 08: **All Quiet along the Homefront

_During that small intermission after we destroyed the Cylon Resurrection Ship, we managed to get back onto our feet and with the help of the recovered Factory Ship Hephaestus start rebuilding our Fleet. This would have been a large mistake for the Cylons due to them letting us get back onto our feet with this small length time of uninterrupted peace. Eventually the Cylon Fleet would catch up to us but by then we could easily defend us ourselves against our enemies. _

_- Taken from Journal Entry of Admiral William Adama _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>CIC<br>Battlestar Galactica  
>Beta Antini System<br>Bolo Sector  
>Day 162<em>  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

In the CIC of the large and immense warship known as the Battlestar _Galactica _its commander Admiral William Adama stood looking over the chamber as his crew went about their work as the day began early evening. While they where staying pretty stationary in a single place the crew continued to work as there were numerous fighters on patrol around the stationary fleet along with a few patrols in the nearby systems jumping back to the Fleet to report on their progress. Not mention the numerous repair operations going around the fleet with the two _Flattops _Class Repair ships of the fleet hard at work along with several military repair crews from the two Battlestars along the fleet. The Admiral was quite proud of his people, even the newer personal that transferred on board, as he watched them work. He was interrupted by his XO Colonel Saul Tigh who walked to his commander with reports in hand.

"Admiral I have the reports from the Mining Ships and their patrols of the nearby systems," the man reported standing next to his commander at the plotting table in the center of the CIC. He mentioned the various patrols looking through the nearby systems for further resources after the little resources in this system had been already mined. The Admiral turned his attention away from the crew and looked towards the man with a curious look on his face.

"Oh and what have they found Saul?" he asked hoping they did managed to find some resources to help in the repairs of the various ships in the fleet. Colonel Tigh looked down at the reports in his hands before shuffling through them before picking up one of them and reading it.

"Well here is an interesting one from Raptor 906 off the _Monarch _they managed to find a large nebula a few lightyears away that covers a few systems but hasn't investigated inside it as of yet. Another from Raptor 805 off the Refinery Ship _Hitei Kan _reports that System Alpha Ceti has a rich asteroid field that has plenty of resources but no Tylium as of yet. Then we have one from Raptor 819 off the _Daru Mazu _that says basically the same thing about System Epsilon Krau," he reports looking through the various reports noting that having Raptors on some of the ships had been a good idea. This is thanks to the Electronic Ship _Striker _being converted to construct Raptors for the Fleet earlier after the destruction of the Cylon Resurrection Ship and its support fleet. Therefore now the Fleets Three Mining Ships, two Tylium Refinery Ships, and two mineral refinery ships sported their own Raptors. The mining ships were able to squeeze two Raptors into its tiny shuttle hanger while each of the refinery ships could have two Raptors clamped down on the hull of each ship. Even then these reports made the Admiral frown for while finding some resources was a good thing, that they couldn't find any Tylium nearby was another matter.

"Very well have the Refinery Ships expand their search slightly for we will need Tylium eventually and it would good to stock up now. Since the Cylons have pretty much left us alone," the Admiral ordered making the Colonel blink in surprise at this before he started to shift slightly.

"What about protection for the patrols then Admiral. The _Watcher _can't handle an expanded search like without leaving a ship or two exposed," the Colonel mentioned with a frown eying his friend who only grunted before turning to look at him once more. The _Watcher_, the Fleet's sole _Charger _Class Sloop had been assigned to watch over the mining operations. An expanded search would be too much for the small ship.

"I shall send off the _Pegasus _to cover them then. We have to find a source for Tylium somewhere," the Admiral mentioned with a nod of his head. Since the _Galactica _was still undergoing some slight repairs it was logical for the larger and more powerful Battlestar to be sent on something like that.

"Understood sir," Colonel Tigh mentioned with a salute before walking off to relay the Admiral's orders. The Admiral himself took a looked at the time before sighing and starting to leave the CIC he had a meeting to attend.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>War Room<br>Battlestar Galactica  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the War Room of the Battlestar _Galactica _the fleet's senior officers gathered to report their progress on various projects to the Admiral. The War Room sometimes doubled as a situation room but since the _Galactica _became the Flagship of the Fleet it had undergone a through refit to turn into a combined meeting room and flag-deck for the Admiral though the Admiral still often stays in the CIC during battle. With the _Altair _on its mission taking a few other officers with them there was less officers in the room to report to the Admiral on the projects. Once the last officer slipped into the room Admiral Adama nodded to the Marine guard at the door who closed the hatch.

"Alright everyone so far repair operations across the Fleet are coming along nicely and once we have that Factory Ship in our possession the rest of the repairs could be finished once we manage to convert the ship for our use. Even then I would like Commander Kronus report on the Academy and Colonel Tolan's report on Marine Training," the Admiral ordered looking around at the various officers gathered in the room. Colonel John Tolan was one of the Fleet's senior Marines only Brigadier Nathan Hayes was senior and was commander of the Marine Barracks Ship _Tora Bashiri _which currently was the home of a reinforced company of Marines. Tolan was the man in charge of training new Marines in the starboard pod of _Galactica _which had temporary been assigned as the training ground of the Marines.

"Well Admiral the refit of the _Astradon _is just about finished and should be done by the end of the day. We already have the first classes ready to be trained and shall start in the next few days," the elderly commander of the new Mobile Academy. One of the officers along the group looked over at him with a frown.

"Commander I thought you had already started training personal?" the officer asked making the other officers blink at this. Commander Kronus shook his head at this before turning to address the man.

"Not fleet personal we have been training pilots since we received the Viper-Ts and the Flight Simulators from the _Pegasus _along with new Raptor pilots for the new craft build by the _Striker_," he mentioned making the other officers nod at this in understanding. That done the group turned their attention to the Marine officer who was looking through his notes before looking up at the group of officers.

"So far we have a class about eighty or so volunteers and they are on their third day of training. I believe we can start pruning this class down to about thirty before the week is out. We also have recently started another class of twenty-five volunteers onboard the _Tora Bashiri _which shall give us plenty of Marines to replace some our losses," the Marine reported making more then a few of the Fleet officers blink in surprise that the marines were willing to go through with a training program that would cut more then half of their volunteers by the end of the program. However the few officers who understood the reasoning behind this only nodded for you couldn't make a Colonial Marine out of anybody after all.

"Thank you for your reports Commander Kronus and Colonel Tolan. Now with this new Factory Ship in our hands, myself and Secretary Cain along with a few notable others including the President herself have started coming up with plans on how we are going to use it. Well first we are going to see about getting this old girl back in full-service with both Flight Pods up and running along with getting her armored up with new armor. Next we are going to see about finishing the repairs on the _Pegasus_. Then we shall see about producing some sort of colony ship design so we move the civilians onto purpose-built ships instead of being squished into ships not designed to hold so many people for so long," the Admiral mentioned looking down at his notes before looking over at his officers.

"We are also planning on several other uses like using the ship's factory lines to start production of needed equipment for the civilians and the military. We could also build more defensive ships for the fleet later on once the civilians are settled down onto the new colony ships," the Admiral continued on before taking off his glasses and looking around at the officers once more seeing many of them nodding in agreement while a few others where frowning at this.

"Is there any questions, or suggestions?" the Admiral asked with a frown of his own as he eyed the few officers that looked unhappy with these decisions and plans for some reason or another. One of these officers stood forward and looked over at the Admiral.

"Yes sir. I would like to know how we are going to use the ship to repair the Battlestars, for if I remember right they won't fit into the two internal docks on the ship?" the man asked with a confused look on his face. The Admiral only nodded before shuffling through his notes and brought out a report.

"According to the report from Lieutenant McCall it looks like the Factory Ship sports a large external scaffold that be extended from the bottom of the ship. We don't know if it can fit either of the Battlestars but we are going to try," the Admiral mentioned with a nod of his head to the officer before tapping on the report he placed on the table in front of him. The officer blinked at this before nodding at the Admiral.

"Very well sir I don't remember that in the Lieutenant's earlier report. Thank you sir," the man mentioned before taking his place along the other officers.

"Anyone else along you have any questions or suggestions?" the Admiral mentioned with a look over at the officers to see some of the officers who had been confused or unhappy about the plans had been cut back to a handful.

"Yes Admiral I may have a suggestion," one of the officers mentioning leaning forward a bit. This was Captain Scott Lang one of Major Carter's engineers that had been left behind due to him overseeing a few of the repair operations along the fleet.

"Very well Captain, go ahead," Adama instructed looking over at the engineer who brought out a small memory disk and placing onto the main planning table.

"First I need to ask. Are there any plans for the Factory Ship's docks during the repair operations on the Battlestars? By that I mean are we immediately going to be building colony ships right off the bat or are we going to wait till after the repairs are done to the Battlestars?" the engineer asked with an amused look on his face. The Admiral looked at the engineer confused wondering where he was going with this.

"Well first we are going to finish refitting those two warships in the docks before we do anything else with the docks at all. However after that, no we don't have any plans for the use the docks. Any particular reason you asked that Captain?" the Admiral responded with a curious look wondering what that man had in mind. The engineer only chuckled before tapping the data disk he placed onto the table earlier with a finger.

"Basically sir after the original meeting about the Factory Ship I went snooping through some of the databases we have for any ship schematics that we could upload to the Factory Ship so we could build our own ships. After I talked with your Chief of the Deck about my search he suggested I go looking through the main computer of the _Galactica_ since he knew that there are a few schematics there when it had been suggested after the First Cylon War to refit the Old Girl into a _Mucliber _Class Mobile Dock. I then found something very interesting," the engineer reported pausing briefly with a smile as he picked up the data disk once more. The officers around him looked interested in what he had found while the Admiral blinked in surprise at this but nodded knowing that it was true for Chief Tyrol had told him that after the discussion of transforming the starboard pod of the _Galactica _into its own dock.

"I basically found the schematics for the _Flattop _Class Repair and Salvage Ships along the data. I looked it over and I believe I can improve the original design slightly making our Flattops a bit better," the man continued before putting the disk back down onto the table with a large grin. The Admiral nodded at this for it would be good to make their Flattops better, not to mention they would be sure worn after being used for so long to repair the various ships of the Fleet along with a few major projects. Therefore it would be good to have those schematics to help repair those ships in the future.

"That is very interesting, but do you have anything else to add Captain?" the Admiral asked wondering if that was it or if the man had something else up his sleeve. He wasn't disappointed as the engineer nodded with that same large smile on his face.

"Yes Admiral. I propose that we build a few more Flattops to add to the existing two so it would be easier to keep the fleet in good repair in the future," the Captain replied making the other officers nod in understanding for it made sense. If the Fleet had a few more Flattops it would be far easier to keep the ships of the Fleet in good condition. Admiral Adama only nodded for it did make sense to him as well.

"Very well Captain I shall bring the topic up to Secretary Cain and the President the next time I meet with them. That said any other suggestions or questions about this plan before we continue this meeting?" the Admiral asked as Captain Lang took his place along the other officers. However to Adama's surprise no one else spoke up from along the various officers.

"Alright now I would like to go over the CAP rotations," the Admiral mentioned as the meeting continued onto other topics. However the excitement over the Factory Ship was over and the meeting went on without any other mention of the ship.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>Office of the President<br>Colonial One  
><em>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elsewhere along the Fleet another meeting was going on, this time between the President and her closest advisors in the President's officer onboard the _Colonial One_. Along the advisors were the new Vice President Martina Balin, newly re-titled Secretary of Fleet Defense Helena Cain, the newly chosen Secretary of Education Donald Hoyt, Secretary of Fleet Commerce Wallace Gray, and several other minor advisors including Billy Keikeya the President's chief aide. The combination of these advisors and such made up the President's new Cabinet which had only recently put together after being delayed for a while.

"As you all know the Quorum has decided that it is time for an election due to myself having served the rest of President Adar's term, thankfully though my approval rating along the fleet is very high due to the combination of the arrival of the _Pegasus _Fleet along with its civilians, the announcement of the discovery of the Factory Ship, and the recent lull in Cylon Attacks. This shall hopefully allow me to be easily reelected," the President mentioned starting off the second part of the meeting. The others could only nod in agreement with their president. One of the advisors the elderly Secretary of Education Donald Hoyt turned to the young Press Secretary Tory Foster.

"Ms. Foster do you know who the other candidates are going to be?" the man asked with a frown making the others nod in agreement with the older man. The young Tory blinked at this before looking through her notes briefly before looking back up at the group.

"Yes sir apparently it will be Doctor Baltar, and Jacob Cantrell of Sagittaron," the young Press Secretary reported making a few of the gathered Cabinet nod in understanding while others blinked in shock. Secretary Hoyt himself frowned at this before looking over at the President.

"We can easily overcome Baltar, especially since he hasn't been very popular lately along the population. However I don't know about Cantrell, for I don't even know who that is," the man mentioned making the President nod in understanding before she looked over to her Aide and Chief of Staff Billy Keikeya.

"Billy what do we know about Cantrell? For Donald is quite right I don't even know who that is?" the president asked with a frown making the others in the Cabinet buzz in agreement with their president. The young Aide quickly looked through the various notes gathered before him before he found what he was looking for and quickly read through the report he had found before he looked up at his president with a frown.

"Well it looks like he had been part of the Sagittaron's Department of Transportation before the Fall and had been in the running for his Colony's Quorum Seat but got beat by Zarek," the young man reported faithfully making President Roslin nod in understanding at this before turning to look at Hoyt.

"That answers that but I wonder how many votes Cantrell would be able to get if he is that unknown along the population," the President mentioned with a thoughtful look on her face making the elderly Secretary of Education nod in agreement.

"Billy and Tory I would like the two of you to see about answering that question for it maybe important later on. Look through the voting records from the Quorum Elections and the opinion polls on the Fleet News Service," the president instructed the two young aides who could only nod in understanding of their orders. That done the President turned to other matters.

"That said I would like to see the reports from the Resource Commission Wallace?" the President went on as the meeting continued on as the issues of the Presidential Election were for the moment taken care of. As the meeting on life onboard the various ships of the Fleet went on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>CIC<br>Battlestar Galactica  
>Day 163<br>_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in the CIC of the _Galactica _the Admiral had just arrived after finishing a morning meeting with the President before taking the watch from Lieutenant Gaeta who went to get some rest after having the watch during the Admiral's meeting and earlier during the early morning watch. However before the younger man could leave the CIC the officer manning the small Tactical DRADIS Display called out as the display changed to show two new contacts appearing.

"DRADIS Contact! The IFF shows that one contact is _Altair _along with another unknown contact," the man reported making the gathered CIC crew cheer while the Admiral smiled and nodding to the watch's Communications Officer to get in contact with the _Altair_. It seemed like things were going to be a bit better now that ship was here. Their Lucky Miracle had arrived back at the fleet and things would start to look up for the refugee fleet.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes: **

This chapter happens to be the shortest of the story so far, and that is mostly thanks to my taking out the return of Starbuck's Rescue Mission from this chapter which I am going to delay for another day or two, due to some changes I am making to the mission. I know in canon the mission lasts only just over a day, but I am making some minor changes with it. Therefore the Rescue Mission won't return till after the end of the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Moving on, we get some good information here with a meeting between the senior military officers of the Fleet and a meeting of the civilian leadership. Basically since Adama is now an Admiral in charge of a few military ships including the military-run support ships he meets with a few of the officers about the various ongoing projects going on across the fleet. We also get a look into the new Cabinet for President Roslin since we know that a Cabinet was mentioned in conjunction with President Adar. I thought Roslin should have one as well and therefore I gave her one. Basically only a few names would be familiar but the extra names are names I created from a few characters from the Original Series with the new Vice President being an analog for Siress Tinia, and the new Secretary of Education based on Sire Domra. I also re-titled Cain's title due to the nature of the future plans of the Fleet and decided it would Fleet Defense rather then just plain Defense.

Another bit of info I put into this chapter is that Raptors have started to be operated off other ships of the Fleet. Since the Fleet has started to build new Raptors on the Electronic Ship _Striker _which is based on the Original Series _Celestra_, since the _Celestra _of the new series looks to be a Civilian Research Ship which I don't understand I decided to include a few ships based on the Old _Celestra_. Basically the two designs are similar and therefore look similar to one another. I decided that since the Fleet is now building new Vipers due to the Factory on the _Pegasus _that they should also be able to build new Raptors as well. Thanks to this you can expect to see Raptors in civilian service in future chapters and stories.

I have also started to put in a timeframe into the chapter via a day number which is based on the official timeline of the series which is counted by days after the Exodus from the Colonies. I know the day I put in is not the same one from the same timeframe of the series; this is because I don't agree with the timeframe around and before the arrival of the _Pegasus _to the fleet. So the timeline is bit different from the official one and I fully intend to post my own timeline soon once I work out a few bugs with it.

The chapter ends with the _Altair _returning to the fleet with the _Hephaestus _along with it which shall lead into the next chapter were the officers from the Mission are debriefed and later on a recount of the recent History of Earth from Komilia.

That said I believe that is it folks, and now it is time for the Omake which is another missing scene type, basically from slightly before the story starts. Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><strong>Omake 08: <strong>Enter The Blackbirds  
>-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-<p>

**Day 139 **

With the _Galactica _getting several new personal from transfers from the _Pegasus _as well as some of the military support ships from the _Pegasus _fleet newly promoted Admiral Adama find himself in his quarters going over personal jackets for the new personal transferring over to his ship. However he was soon distracted at a knock at the hatch to his quarters. The Admiral frowned at this as he looked up at the armored hatch as he look over the tops of his reading glasses.

"Come in," he yelled out to the person on the other end of the hatch wondering why the Marine Guard at the hatch hadn't notified him about someone approaching him. He soon had his answer when the hatch opened and Chief Tyrol entered his quarters as the hatch closed not before the Admiral saw the Marine Guard standing by the hatch.

"What can I do for you Chief?" the Admiral asked the Chief of the Deck wondering why the younger man hadn't called him over the ship's wireless or send a message another way instead of coming to meet with him personal. It was then Adama noticed that the man was nervous and was shaking slightly.

"Sorry to disturb Admiral but I had an idea I wanted to pass by you before I went ahead and do it," the younger man mentioned as he stood in front of the small desk that served the Admiral as his little office. Adama frown up at the other man before putting the personal jacket he had been reading down on the desk as he turned his attention to Tyrol.

"What is this idea Chief? Is it another new fighter or something like that?" the Admiral asked curious what he had in mind.

"Interesting that you mentioned that Admiral for I wanted to know if we could start producing some new Blackbirds thanks to how useful the prototype had been during Pay Back," the Chief replied mentioning Operation Pay Back the operation to take out the Cylon Resurrection Ship as he looked down at the seated figure of his commander who blink in surprise at this before nodding in understanding.

"First let me say I approve of this since you are right the prototype was very useful during the battle, but I need to know how you intend to produce more fighters. Are you going to be constructing them on the deck or elsewhere?" the Admiral asked after a moment of thought looking up at the younger man with a nod of his head. Tyrol sighed in relief at this before placing a folder he had been carrying with him onto the desk.

"Well sir as you know the Electronic Ship _Stalker _has been restoring and repairing some of our more damaged and old Viper Mark IIs ever since we meet up with the _Pegasus _Fleet. However they have recently finished the last Viper and are looking for some more work to do and I believe they would be the best to construct new Blackbirds," he reported as he opened the folder and handed the Admiral his proposal in writing.

"Have you discussed this with the Captain of the _Stalker_?" Adama asked as he finished reading the proposal.

"Yes sir I talked with the Captain along his top techs when I went over to inspect the latest Vipers they had finished. They are quite excited about the project sir," Tyrol replied with a small smile on his face making the Admiral nod as he leaned back in his chair before he looked up at the Chief.

"Very well permission is given then Chief. I would for one would love to have some Blackbirds along our fighter compliments, but make sure you have those techs come up with a better weapon system for the fighter since I don't want anymore of my fighters blowing up from a faulty weapon system," the Admiral replied mentioning the incident where the Blackbird had been taken out after the battle to test out some improvements to the fighter and was destroyed thanks to the new missile launcher added to the design. The problem had quickly been found after the incident and basically the problem was how quick the team had placed the missile launcher onto the fighter. Tyrol flinched at the reminder but nodded before taking the folder back and tucking into one of his pockets of his jump suit.

"Then with your permission Admiral I shall get the _Stalker _started on the construction of the first new Blackbirds?" the Chief asked turning back to look at the Admiral who stood up from his chair and laid his glasses down onto the desk.

"Permission is given Chief," he replied with a salute which the other man returned before turning and knocking on the hatch which was soon opened. The Chief soon exited the room while the Admiral shook his head with a small smile his face before he went back to the personal jackets.

-o-End-o-

Well basically this Omake is long time in coming and I thought of it after I re-watched that episode where the Blackbird was being constructed. I wondered why no more Blackbirds where constructed especially since they soon got access to the Viper Factory on the _Pegasus _granted it was only for building Vipers but it could be slightly modified to produce a few Blackbirds.

However in my version I changed it slightly and had a second Electronic Ship start building new Blackbirds. Basically like the original prototype the crew on the _Stalker _will have to build the fighter by hand though they would most likely build more then one at a time. That said you can expect to see Blackbirds being used by the Fleet in the near-future along with them mentioned in the background a few times. Also the Fleet will only have a small number of Blackbirds since they are stealth craft after all. I may write out another Omake about the introduction of the new Blackbirds later on.

That said I shall leave you all and start getting ready for my Camp NaNoWriMo Story which shall be started very soon. I would like to mention that when I have time during these next few weeks I will see about working on the next chapter so you don't have to wait an entire month for the next chapter. /chuckles/


End file.
